Pour un bref instant
by Always Silver Pen
Summary: Une blague qui tourne mal, un orage sans aucun sens du timing, un éclair mal placé, et il n'en faut pas plus pour que deux jeunes filles du 21ème siècle se retrouvent piégées à l'époque du mythe arthurien. Et tandis qu'Elena et June se débattent pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie loin de tout ce qui leur est cher, leur destin s'entremêle à celui des chevaliers de la Table Ronde...
1. La mauvaise blague

_Bonjour !_

_Bon voilà, après n'avoir plus rien écrit depuis un certain temps, j'ai décidé de commencer une fic sur le Roi Arthur et ses chevaliers (oui parce que je les adore TOUS)._

_Donc l'idée est toute simple ; deux filles se retrouvent propulsées dans le passé à l'époque du mythe arthurien. Il va bien sûr y avoir de la romance, mais aussi de l'aventure et du drame. Je vais essayer d'éviter le piège de la Mary-Sue (et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous sentez que je me loupe !) et de rendre tout ça le plus réaliste possible._

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La mauvaise blague**_

Elena cligne des yeux. Quelque chose d'humide vient d'atterrir sur ses paupières et de troubler son sommeil. Zut, sa tente n'est quand même pas trouée ? Elle a pourtant bien pris de soin de vérifier avant de partir en camping. Poussant un grognement, la jeune fille se tourne sur le côté et tente de se rendormir.

Cette fois, c'est quelque chose qui lui chatouille la joue qui la réveille. Sans se donner la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, Elena écarte l'objet non identifié d'une tape… sans succès puisqu'il reprend aussitôt à sa position initiale. Et même à travers le brouillard de sa gueule de bois, la jeune fille sent que quelque chose cloche.

D'abord, ce qu'elle pensait être une petite fuite dans la toile de sa tente s'est transformée en véritable averse. Alors soit sa tente s'est envolée, soit il y a un sacré gros trou dans le tissu. Ensuite, il fait _vraiment_ froid. Elena déteste le camping, l'inconfort, et elle est particulièrement frileuse. Inutile de dire qu'il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans une demi-douzaine de couettes, toutes de tailles et d'épaisseurs différentes, mais suffisamment nombreuses pour qu'elle puisse survivre à un hiver en Alaska. Et même si le souvenir reste vague, elle est certaine de s'être endormie emmitouflée dans sa couverture en laine la plus épaisse. On est en Angleterre, en plus milieu du mois d'avril, conclusion ; elle ne devrait pas avoir froid. Et enfin, son matelas de camping a cette étrange odeur d'herbe mouillée, et il n'est pas censé être aussi dur que le… oui, que le sol.

- Merde, grogne Elena en ouvrant les yeux.

Son regard se pose sur le brin d'herbe qui lui caresse la joue. Attendez une minute… Comment peut-il y avoir de l'herbe dans une tente ? Et ce truc pointu qui s'enfonce dans sa cuisse, ça ne peut pas une pierre, si ?

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Précautionneusement, la jeune fille se redresse. Aussitôt, sa tête se met à tourner et elle est prise de vertiges. Elle a presque l'impression que son estomac lui remonte dans la gorge, et elle regrette déjà de s'être réveillée. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle s'entête à avaler la totalité d'une bouteille de whisky ? Elle n'a jamais tenu l'alcool, et visiblement, ce n'est pas prêt de changer. C'est la faute de Mike, aussi. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que son frère essaie de la faire passer pour une idiote ? _Allez_, _sœurette, c'est qu'un peu d'alcool. Faudrait penser à enlever le balai que t'as dans le cul. Tu vas pas encore faire ta sainte-nitouche, hein ?_ Et comme Elena est incapable de résister à ses provocations, elle a consommé plus d'alcool qu'une BMW consomme d'essence.

Mais tout ceci n'explique pas comment elle s'est retrouvée à dormir par terre. Oui parce qu'elle est _certaine_ de s'être couchée dans sa tente. En titubant et en hurlant des grossièretés peut-être, mais le fait est qu'elle a dormi avec une couverture et sur un matelas.

Elena jette un regard autour d'elle. Ébahie, elle constate que leur campement a disparu. Les tentes, le réchaud, le paravent, la voiture, _les bouteilles d'alcool vides_, tout s'est envolé. La panique commence à l'envahir. Son frère et sa nouvelle copine, June, ainsi que leurs deux amis Brian et Doris, ont aussi disparu. Pourtant, elle est certaine de se trouver sur leur lieu de camping. Le bouillonnement de la rivière dans laquelle ils se sont baignés la veille résonne toujours à une vingtaine de mètres de là, et il y a encore les traces d'un feu de camp.

- Mike ? Doris ? Brian ? June ? N'importe qui ? Vous êtes où ?

Pas de réponse. Se levant avec difficulté, Elena fait quelques pas incertains sous la pluie battante. Elle est gelée, trempée et légèrement en passe de paniquer. Où se trouvent les autres ? Et le campement ? On ne disparaît tout de même pas en un claquement de doigts !

Le soleil, qui perce à peine à travers les nuages gris, est haut dans le ciel et lui indique qu'il est environ midi. Bon, résumons, elle a passé une moitié de la nuit à faire la fête et à boire avec ses amis, l'autre moitié à cuver l'alcool, et toute la matinée à dormir. Et pendant ce temps, les autres ont disparu. Impossible qu'on les ait kidnappés sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue. Quoique. Visiblement, elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien lorsqu'on l'a tirée hors de sa tente. Dis comme cela, tout est possible.

C'est en se passant une main dans les cheveux qu'Elena trouve la réponse à ses interrogations. Il y a une sorte de bruit de froissement et après quelques efforts, ses doigts se referment sur un bout de papier. Elle tire, et le morceau de scotch qui le maintient au dos de son tee-shirt se décolle.

- « Non, vous m'avez pas fait ça ? »

Eh si. C'est à peine si elle a besoin de lire le papier pour savoir ce qui y est écrit.

_« Désolée, sœurette, tu semblais si bien dormir qu'on n'a pas osé te réveiller. Mais t'en fais pas, tu_

_ pourras toujours prendre le bus pour rentrer… Ça tombe bien, y a un arrêt sur la départementale… à_

_ environ 15 km de l'endroit où tu te trouves ! Allez, bonne route. »_

- Je vais tellement te tuer, Mike. Je te jure que je vais t'étriper et que je vais accrocher tes intestins aux murs de la maison ! rage la jeune fille.

Furieuse, elle se met à taper du pied et à hurler des insultes. Réaction plutôt puérile, mais étant donné la situation, elle la trouve assez justifiée. Ce week-end de camping, c'était l'idée de Mike, soi-disant pour fêter son acceptation en fac de droit. Il y a une semaine, quand il lui a proposé de partir avec eux, Elena a refusé catégoriquement. Son frère ne l'invite _jamais_ à ses fêtes, à ses virées en bagnoles ou à ses week-ends entre potes. Il prétend avoir honte de la présenter à ses amis. Apparemment, elle serait beaucoup trop agaçante, sage et conservatrice. Traduction ; beaucoup trop bavarde, sensée et raisonnable. En effet, elle est contre l'alcool, la drogue et les massacres de dauphins au Japon. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, près de 20 000 dauphins sont massacrés chaque année au… Euh, enfin bref, il était hors de question qu'elle les accompagne.

Seulement voilà, Mike a insisté, lui rappelant que ce serait son dernier week-end de repos avant le début des révisions pour le bac, et surtout… il a invité Brian. C'est son meilleur pote, et c'est aussi le garçon pour qui elle a le béguin depuis des années. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans la Jeep, serrée entre Brian et Doris, armée de sa tente et de tout un tas de gadgets inutiles. Et finalement, le week-end s'est plutôt bien déroulé. Vendredi soir, ils ont fait griller des marshmallows au feu de camp et se sont racontés des histoires d'horreur à la lueur de la lune. Le décor, une plaine située en bordure de la forêt d'Ashdown, était suffisamment vaste et désert pour être effrayant. Le lendemain, ils ont déplacé leur campement près de la rivière Medway où ils ont passé la journée à se baigner. Et enfin, le soir même, ils ont fait la fête autour d'un gigantesque feu de camp. Après avoir ravalé son discours moralisateur sur les dangers d'un incendie forestier, Elena s'est laissée entraîner par le tourbillon des festivités au point d'en perdre la notion de sa consommation d'alcool…

… et bien évidemment, Mike a trouvé le moyen de la tourner une fois de plus en ridicule. La situation lui parait sans doute très amusante, mais la jeune fille se sent humiliée. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà tout prévu et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a invitée. Et dire que tout le monde le trouve drôle…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Elena décide de se mettre en marche. Heureusement, elle a un sens de l'orientation relativement décent, et elle sait quel chemin emprunter pour rejoindre la route. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer, elle chancelle sur le sol boueux et irrégulier. Sa démarche affiche encore les excès de la veille, et plusieurs fois elle se doit se rattraper à une branche pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Alors qu'elle est en train de se dire que les choses ne pourraient pas être pires, le tonnerre retentit, assourdissant, et l'averse se transforme en déluge. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la boue, elle est aveuglée par la pluie, et son cœur bat à toute vitesse. Elena n'est pas spécialement adepte de films d'horreur, mais tout de même, la situation a de quoi faire marcher votre imagination.

C'est alors qu'il y a une sorte de déflagration qui fait trembler le sol, et la jeune fille se fige sur place, grelottante.

La foudre.

Il fallait que la foudre décide de venir frapper la forêt d'Ashdown pile ce jour-là !

- Si je finis en steak grillé, ce sera ta faute Mike ! grogne-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

La foudre et les arbres, ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

- Elena, attends ! l'interpelle une voix.

Abasourdie, Elena fait volte-face. Quelqu'un est venue la chercher !

À sa silhouette fine et ses cheveux roux, elle reconnaît aussitôt June, la nouvelle petite amie de son frère. Les deux filles échangent un regard, Elena ouvre la bouche pour la remercier, mais elle n'en a pas le temps.

Il y a une deuxième détonation et le sol est secoué par la foudre qui vient s'abattre entre les deux filles. Aveuglée, Elena tombe à genoux et perd connaissance.

* * *

_Voilà… J'espère que ça vous a plu. Oui, les chevaliers de la Table Ronde n'ont pas encore fait leur apparition, mais je vous promets qu'Elena et June vont bientôt les croiser… genre très bientôt… genre dans le prochain chapitre ^^_

_Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Tout auteur a besoin d'un peu d'encouragement __:-)_

_A bientôt !_


	2. La rencontre

_Hello !_

_D'abord, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! C'est-à-dire Momotte et Angeeldm pour les inscrites (à qui j'ai répondu directement par MP), k cacahuete et Plume et pour les « inconnues». _

_ k cacahuete : Merci pour ta review ! Sache que j'ai essayé de prendre en compte ta critique, et j'espère que tu trouveras ça mieux. Donc voilà, n'hésite pas à le dire, si ce n'est pas le cas. Et oui, ils sont vraiment mignons tout plein nos chevaliers ^^_

_Plume : Merci aussi pour ta review ! Oui, l'histoire est classique, mais j'ai décidé de tenter de la rendre aussi réaliste que possible et d'éviter certains des pièges qu'on voit trop souvent dans ce genre de fics. D'ailleurs, le premier contact entre les chevaliers et les deux filles risquent déjà d'être différent._

_Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre, arrivé plus vite que prévu. J'avoue avoir été très motivée par vos reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**_

- Elena… Elena, réveille-toi !

Quelqu'un la secoue par les épaules. La jeune fille pousse un grognement et tente de se dégager. Sa tête lui fait un mal de chien et elle regrette déjà la clémence de l'inconscience. Se redressant sur les coudes, Elena ouvre les yeux et est éblouie par le soleil.

Attendez une minute… le soleil ?

Se protégeant les yeux d'une main, Elena se tourne vers June.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La jeune rousse hausse les épaules, l'air tout aussi désorienté qu'elle.

- Je ne sais pas… Enfin si, il y a eu la foudre, et je crois qu'on a failli être frappée… On a dû perdre connaissance. Je viens à peine de me réveiller.

- Ça fera une sacrée histoire à raconter…T'imagine, frappées par la foudre ? Et puis là c'est clair, mes parents vont tuer Mike… s'enthousiasme Elena.

Après tout, il faut bien garder le moral.

- Si on arrive à retrouver notre chemin… Y a rien qui te parait bizarre ?

Haussant les sourcils, Elena jette un regard autour d'elle. Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce que June sous-entend. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappe. Les deux filles se trouvent au beau milieu d'une vaste plaine qui s'étend à perte de vue. L'herbe est grasse, drue et rayonne de santé. Ci et là, des buissons de roses sauvages colorent les alentours d'une vive couleur pastel, leurs épines recourbées défiant quiconque de les approcher. Sur leur gauche, à une trentaine de mètres, quelques chênes épars habillent le paysage. Et au loin, à peine dessinés sur un fond de ciel bleu, des massifs rocheux s'élèvent en courbes élégantes. C'est magnifique, vraiment. Seulement voilà, un peu avant d'être frôlées par la foudre, les deux filles se trouvaient dans une forêt.

Elena ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis l'ouvre à nouveau. Chose rare, les mots ont bien du mal à trouver leur chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Co… comment c'est possible ? Où est la forêt d'Ashdown ? bégaie-t-elle avant de tourner vers June un regard accusateur. C'est encore une mauvaise blague de Mike, hein ? Vous m'avez mise dans la voiture pendant que j'étais inconsciente et vous m'avez emmené ici pour me faire flipper ?

- Je t'assure que non. Je suis revenue te chercher parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Quand ton frère nous a dit de ne pas te réveiller, j'étais franchement hésitante. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on me fasse ça, mais j'ai bêtement suivi le mouvement. Et quand j'ai vu l'orage, le tonnerre, j'ai insisté pour qu'on vienne te récupérer, mais Mike a refusé. Il était sûr que rien ne pouvait t'arriver, mais…

Elena pousse un grognement. Son frère se _fiche_ de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

- … j'ai eu peur. Alors j'ai pris la voiture et je suis revenue. Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais. C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas bien, mais ce genre de blague, ce n'est pas mon style. Et… je ne pensais pas que Mike était capable de ça…

June baisse les yeux sur le sol. Elle semble déçue, presque peinée.

Elena l'examine attentivement. En général, lorsque son frère lui présente une petite amie, la jeune fille la classe aussitôt dans la catégorie « idiote écervelée à éviter ». De ce fait, elle a du mal à comprendre comment il a pu harponner une fille comme June.

June, c'est la fille que tout le monde rêve d'être. Belle, intelligente, athlétique et par-dessus le marché, gentille, elle a tout pour elle. Mis à part peut-être la capacité de se choisir un petit ami décent. Âgée de dix-neuf ans, elle vient d'être acceptée dans une fac de médecine réputée à travers tout le pays après une année de prépa en école privée. Vous l'avez compris, c'est une tête. Selon ses dires, elle pratique la natation, l'escrime et le volley de façon régulière. Aux yeux d'Elena, qui est une cause perdue dans tout type de sport, et surtout les sports d'équipe, cela fait d'elle une sorte de demi-déesse.

Alors bien sûr elles se connaissent très peu, depuis deux jours en fait, et malgré le fait qu'Elena est verte de jalousie, il lui est très difficile d'en vouloir à cette fille

- Ça va, laisse tomber, mon frère est un idiot. Je sais que c'était son idée.

_Ta bonté te perdra, Elena, _pense-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- De toute façon, ça ne résout pas notre problème. Je ne sais pas où on se trouve, mais en tout cas, je sais où on ne se trouve pas. C'est pas la forêt d'Ashdown, quoi. Partant de là, j'ai aucune idée de comment retrouver notre chemin. Ni même de comment on a atterri ici. Enfin, c'est quand même dingue. Si quelqu'un nous avait déplacées, au moins l'une d'entre nous s'en serait rendue compte. Et si on a marché jusqu'ici, je vois mal comment on a pu l'oublier.

June a l'air d'hésiter, mais elle se décide à formuler ce qui la tracasse.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, Elena. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait marché, ou qu'on ait été déplacées. Regarde autour de toi, tu connais cet endroit ? interroge-t-elle.

Elle attend la réponse négative d'Elena pour poursuivre :

- Moi non plus. Et pourtant je vis à Ashfield depuis toujours. De plus, je peux t'assurer qu'il reste très peu de territoires sauvages comme celui-ci. De nos jours, la civilisation recouvre presque tout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il aurait fallu qu'on marche des heures et des heures pour atteindre un endroit de ce genre. Ou que quelqu'un fasse un sacré bout de chemin en voiture pour nous amener jusqu'ici. Ce qui n'a strictement aucun sens, si c'est juste pour nous déposer au beau milieu d'une plaine. Et puis il y a le soleil, et l'herbe sèche…

Elena la dévisage d'un air désorienté.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Nos vêtements, Elena… Nos cheveux… Nous sommes toujours mouillées…

Réalisant enfin la signification de ses mots, la jeune fille écarquille les yeux. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication plausible à ce qui leur arrive ; elles ont fuit la forêt et ont couru suffisamment longtemps pour atteindre cet endroit. Endroit qui ne se trouve certainement pas dans leur comté, donc à des heures de la forêt d'Ashdown. Et si l'herbe est sèche et que le soleil brille, comment expliquer leur aspect de caniches détrempés ?

Bondissant sur ses pieds, Elena se passe une main fébrile dans les cheveux. Elle n'aime pas du tout ce genre de raisonnement. De toute façon, il doit y avoir une explication. Il y a _forcément_ une explication. Quelque chose de plausible et de logique, qui ne bouleverse pas tout ce en quoi elle croit. Pour se rassurer, la jeune fille glisse les doigts sous le col de son tee-shirt et caresse le crucifix qui s'y trouve. Fait d'or blanc et incrusté de diamants, c'est un petit pendentif discret et délicat qui lui a été offert par sa grand-mère. Alors certes c'est franchement old school, voir même complètement ringard selon son frère, mais cela la ramène à des souvenirs rassurants. Comme l'odeur d'une brioche au Nutella qui cuit au four, ou les chasses aux papillons dans le jardin, ou encore les histoires que lui racontait sa grand-mère au moment du coucher.

Elena secoue la tête.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de dire, mais de toute façon, c'est complètement impossible. Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici et qu'on trouve quelqu'un. En marchant un peu, on va forcément tomber sur une ville, une route ou n'importe quoi, et quand ce sera fait, on pourra essayer de trouver une explication à tout ça.

_Et ensuite, ce sera le moyen de t'étriper que je trouverais Mike, _pense-t-elle sombrement.

- D'accord, on va chercher de l'aide, lui répond June d'une voix rassurante. Mais il va falloir que tu m'aides à me lever. Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville en tombant.

En effet, son short en jean ne dissimule rien de sa cheville bleue et gonflée. Hochant la tête, Elena se penche pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'aider à se redresser. C'est en vacillant que June parvient à se hisser sur ses pieds, et lorsqu'elle esquisse un pas, Elena doit rassembler toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de basculer en arrière. Pliée en deux, le visage crispé par la douleur, la jeune rousse semble être au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Tu es sûre de pouvoir marcher ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es fait, mais ça a l'air plus sérieux qu'une simple entorse…

Elena s'interrompt en remarquant son expression paniquée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Elena, je crois qu'il faut qu'on courre…

Suivant son regard, la jeune fille se fige en apercevant des silhouettes près du petit bosquet d'arbres. Évidemment, en temps normal, elle se serait précipitée à leur rencontre et serait tombée dans leurs bras en pleurant de soulagement. Seulement voilà, les hommes qui les observent n'ont franchement rien d'avenant. Ils sont même carrément terrifiants. Ils sont bleus… non peints en bleus, sales, armés et vêtus de ce qui ressemble à de la fourrure. Même s'ils sont peu nombreux, en fait il n'y a qu'un vieillard barbu et trois hommes plus jeunes, Elena sent instinctivement qu'ils sont une menace bien réelle, et qu'ils savent se servir de leurs armes.

Sans un mot, les deux filles échangent un regard et se mettant à courir. La peur semble avoir donné des ailes à June, parce que malgré sa cheville, elle parvient à tenir le rythme qu'Elena lui impose. Toutefois, les deux filles n'avancent pas bien vite, et l'adolescente n'ose pas regarder en arrière. Si les quatre hommes décident de les pourchasser, ils n'auront aucun mal à les rattraper. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle resserre sa prise sur la taille de June et accélère encore. La jeune rousse trébuche en avant, et toutes deux manquent de s'étaler par terre.

_C'est ridicule_, pense frénétiquement Elena. _On est en train de se faire pourchasser par des schtroumfs en mode Freddy Krueger, et on va se faire découper en morceaux parce qu'on n'arrive pas à aligner trois pas !_

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et les deux filles s'écroulent sans grâce dans un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras. D'un regard, Elena comprend que June n'ira pas plus loin.

- Ils ne nous ont pas suivis, constate-t-elle avec soulagement après s'être retournée.

La jeune rousse hoche la tête, les lèvres serrées.

- Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est quoi ce BORDEL ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous voulaient ces…

Elena est interrompue par un drôle de bruit, comme de la ferraille qui tinte. À son grand désespoir, cela ne ressemble pas à la Jeep, et elle en conclut rapidement que ce n'est pas Mike volant à leur secours. En fait, elle pense discerner des bruits de sabots battant le sol. Mais pourquoi est-ce que des chevaux viendraient dans leur direction ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ce tintement ?

Cependant, elle a raison, ce sont bien des chevaux. Ils apparaissent à l'autre bout de la plaine et il y a quelque chose de théâtral dans la façon dont ils se découpent sur le fond de ciel bleu. Elena en dénombre une petite dizaine, ils sont tous montés et approchent à vive allure. Elle n'a aucune idée de qui sont ces gens, ni de ce qu'ils font dans ce coin paumé, mais peu importe. Ils sont son ticket de retour vers la civilisation.

Sans réfléchir, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se met à agiter les bras en criant :

- Hé oh ! Par ici ! On a besoin d'aide, s'il vous plaît !

June tente de la faire taire en l'attrapant par le poignet, mais il est trop tard. Les cavaliers les ont repérées et ils se regroupent en rang serré. Leur galop ralentit, comme s'ils se méfiaient, mais ils maintiennent le cap dans leur direction.

- Mais t'es dingue ! s'affole June.

- On a besoin d'aide !

- On vient de fuir des cinglés armés, et tu nous en fais venir d'autres !

Et en effet, après les avoir examinés un peu plus attentivement, Elena réalise que quelque chose cloche chez ces cavaliers. Certaines personnes sont pour le moins… étranges. Ils portent des _armures_, et non seulement elles ont l'air inconfortables, mais en plus elles font un boucan d'enfer. Et en dehors des acteurs hollywoodiens, personne ne porte ce genre de déguisement.

C'est en déglutissant que la jeune fille remarque les armes accrochées à leurs ceintures et à leurs selles. Il y a des épées, des arcs, des dagues, des haches, et même des boucliers. Elena déteste viscéralement les armes. Ce ne sont que des outils de destruction dont l'existence même fait plus de mal que de bien. Elle a plusieurs fois manifesté pour le renforcement de la législation sur le port d'armes, et certes, c'était contre les armes à feu, mais le principe s'applique aussi aux objets tranchants. Et puis, ces objets tranchants-là n'ont pas l'air d'être des faux. Ils sont rugueux, archaïques, parfois même un peu fendus et émoussés, comme s'ils avaient déjà servi à maintes reprises.

_Oh zut, zut, zut, zut. Combien de chance pour que ce soit une simple reconstitution historique ?_

Cependant, Elena se fait très peu d'illusions. Ils se rapprochent à grande vitesse, et chaque nouveau constat est plus effrayant que le précédent. Ils sont sales. Vraiment _sales._ Un peu comme quand son labrador se roule dans la boue. Alors soit elle devient complètement cinglée, soit ces types sont de vrais mordus de la période moyenâgeuse. Et puis… c'est du sang _ça_ ?

- Elena, il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, lui murmure June à toute vitesse. Regarde leurs armes, c'est du véritable acier, et le type du milieu porte le blason de l'armée…

S'interrompant, la jeune rousse pousse une exclamation lorsque trois des cavaliers bandent leurs arcs et les pointent dans leur direction. De façon plutôt spectaculaire, les chevaux effectuent un arrêt glissé à quelques mètres des deux filles.

June semble paralysée par l'effroi, et il faut plusieurs secondes à Elena pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Non, ne tirez pas ! S'il vous plaît, ne m'abattez pas comme un lapin ! s'écrie-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air.

Combien de chance pour qu'elles aient atterri au beau milieu du tournage d'un film ?

Un des hommes, un séduisant brun avec de courts cheveux bouclés et une longue cape rouge, lui aboie quelque chose.

- Hein ? Désolée, je n'ai pas compris.

Maladroitement, Elena se balance d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle prie le ciel de ne pas les avoir contrariés.

L'homme s'adresse de nouveau à elles, mais la jeune fille ne reconnaît pas la langue qu'il emploie. L'air frustré par leur incompréhension, il pousse un soupir agacé et met pied à terre. Derrière lui, un des archers fait un commentaire certes incompréhensible, mais clairement déplacé. Son regard est rivé sur June. Ou plutôt sur les longues jambes pâles dévoilées par son short. Les joues de la jeune fille s'embrasent, et elle baisse le regard d'un air humilié. Brusquement, Elena se sent particulièrement soulagée de s'être couchée en jean plutôt que vêtue de son minishort de pyjama.

L'homme qui a mis pied à terre fait claquer sa langue en direction du fauteur de troubles. Il a clairement une sorte d'autorité sur les autres, parce que l'archer retrouve aussitôt son sérieux. Toutefois, lorsque son chef lui tourne le dos, il adresse un clin d'œil malicieux à une June embarrassée.

Le leader se répète une troisième fois, et Elena secoue frénétiquement la tête, les doigts crispés sur son crucifix. Elle n'a aucune idée de comment les tirer de ce mauvais pas, et l'affolement commence à la gagner. Si le type perdait patience et ordonnait à ses hommes de tirer, les deux filles n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Pas à cette distance. Même un débutant pourrait sans doute les toucher.

- Désolée, je ne comprends pas. Vraiment désolée.

L'homme semble avoir décidé de s'adresser à Elena, chose compréhensible puisque June n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Ignorant son violent sursaut, il saisit la jeune fille par les épaules et la secoue légèrement. Il dit autre chose, et Elena doit se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de le repousser. Toute autre personne aurait eue droit à une remarque cinglante sur les bonnes manières et sur le droit fondamental de chacun à ne pas être malmené ainsi. Toutefois, elle pressent que ce genre de réaction ne sera pas forcément bien accueilli.

- C'est du Latin, Elena. Ils parlent en Latin ! lui murmure June, les yeux écarquillés.

_En Latin ? Avec toutes les langues qui existent, il fallait que ces idiots parlent le Latin ! Ils auraient pas pu choisir l'Espagnol ou l'Italien ? _se lamente Elena.

- Mais personne ne parle le Latin ! _Je _ne parle pas le Latin ! On va finir épinglées par des flèches parce qu'ils parlent une langue morte !

June hausse les épaules d'un air impuissant. Sentant son contrôle sur ses émotions commencer à lui échapper, Elena tente de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme. Les mains gantées de fer se resserrent un peu plus sur ses épaules, et elle lance un regard suppliant à la jeune rousse.

- Vous lui faites mal, intervient cette dernière d'une voix tremblante. Nous ne parlons pas le Latin ! Aucun d'entre vous ne comprend l'Anglais ?

June scrute les alentours, comme si elle espérait désespérément voir la Jeep apparaître. Elena partage le sentiment ; elle n'a plus aucune envie de suivre ces types. La situation est au moins aussi absurde que terrifiante. Ils sont en Angleterre, alors comment est-il possible qu'ils ne comprennent pas leur langue ?

L'homme à la cape rouge donne une secousse à ses épaules, et l'attention de la jeune fille se porte à nouveau sur lui.

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. De toute façon, on ne se comprend pas… Si vous pouviez demander aux autres d'arrêter de nous viser avec leurs arcs…

Sa voix est lasse, et elle est au bord des larmes. Un des archers, celui qui a fait le commentaire déplacé, crie quelque chose et le leader lui répond par-dessus son épaule. D'un même mouvement, les trois arcs s'abaissent.

Aussitôt, les deux filles laissent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elles ont frôlé la catastrophe. L'homme à la cape rouge formule ce qui semble être des mots d'excuse, mais très vite, Elena perd tout espoir que la situation s'améliore. En effet, le plus jeune des archers vient de mettre pied à terre et se dirige vers June. Celle-ci le regarde approcher avec crainte, mais sa cheville l'empêche de se lever et Elena ne se fait pas d'illusions ; dans cet état, June n'est pas en réelle mesure de se défendre. Tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants, l'homme la soulève et la hisse sur son cheval. Les yeux rivés sur l'épée à sa ceinture, la jeune rousse n'émet aucune protestation lorsqu'il s'installe derrière elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écrie Elena. Laissez-la tranquille !

Sans la lâcher, l'homme à la cape rouge fait signe à un autre cavalier de s'approcher. Ce dernier, un grand type costaud aux longs cheveux blonds, talonne sa monture grise.

- Non ! Oubliez ça ! Vous ne m'emmenez pas avec vous ! Mais lâchez-moi, bon sang !

Le leader continue de l'ignorer, et soudain, il vient une idée à Elena. C'est très risqué, terriblement stupide et probablement voué à l'échec, mais elle refuse d'abandonner sans se battre. Si elle parvient à s'enfuir, si elle parvient à leur échapper, elle pourra trouver de l'aide et venir au secours de June.

_Fais tes prières, ma vieille_, se dit la jeune fille.

Et sans crier gare, elle écrase violemment le pied de l'homme.

Ce dernier laisse échapper ce qui ressemble à un juron et ses doigts se desserrent suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se libérer. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille plonge en avant lorsqu'il tente de la rattraper et se met à courir. La peur lui donne des ailes, et elle se retrouve très vite hors de portée de l'homme.

- Cours, Elena ! lui hurle June.

Sans ralentir, la jeune fille jette un regard par-dessus son épaule. L'homme à la cape rouge ne fait pas mine de la suivre, et elle comprend très vite pourquoi. Solidaire, June s'est mise à se débattre en donnant des coups de pied dans tous les sens. Malgré ses efforts, le cavalier derrière elle ne parvient pas à l'immobiliser, et sa monture, effrayée, se dresse sur les postérieurs. Son affolement gagne bientôt les autres chevaux, et les cavaliers ont le plus grand mal à les garder sous contrôle. Les bêtes piaffent, ruent, et prennent le mors aux dents. C'est un véritable tohu-bohu.

Regardant devant elle, Elena accélère encore.

Au moment où elle croit avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre elle et ces tarés, il y a un sifflement et quelque chose frôle son oreille avant de venir se planter à ses pieds. C'est une flèche. Tremblante, la jeune fille s'arrêt net et fait volte-face. Un des archers, le seul à être parvenu à contrôler sa monture sans effort, la tient en joue. Elle écarte aussitôt la possibilité de s'enfuir à nouveau. Ce type-là n'a _vraiment_ pas l'air commode, plus encore que les autres, et elle est certaine qu'il n'hésitera pas à la tuer. Le leader, qui a attrapé les rênes du cheval sur lequel se trouve June, crie quelque chose et lui fait un signe de la main.

_Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'y retourne_, déglutit Elena. _C'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver. C'est ça, en fait, je suis encore endormie, et l'alcool me fait voir des trucs de dingue. Si je me pince, oui si je me pince très fort, je vais peut-être finir par me réveiller…_

Et en trainant les pieds comme un veau qui se rend à l'abattoir, la jeune fille revient sur ses pas sous l'œil vigilant de l'archer. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête devant l'homme capé de rouge, Elena s'attend à recevoir un coup ou pire encore, à ce qu'il décide de l'éliminer. Cependant, il se contente de pousser un soupir avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la hisser sur le cheval du type blond. Cette fois, elle ne fait pas mine de se débattre.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son chef, le cavalier passe un bras autour de sa taille. Sa poigne est de fer, et elle est presque douloureusement écrasée contre son torse. Visiblement, ils veulent s'assurer qu'elle n'aura plus la possibilité de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Le chef du groupe se met en selle et donne le signal de départ.

Tournant la tête vers June, la jeune fille lui glisse discrètement :

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu as essayé.

La jeune rousse lui offre un sourire quelque peu réconfortant.

C'est alors que les chevaux s'élancent, rebroussant chemin et emmenant avec eux deux adolescentes terrifiées vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Comme promis, nos chevaliers préférés sont « venus au secours » d'Elena et June. J'avais dit que je tenterais de rendre tout ça le plus plausible possible, et j'ai du mal à imaginer les chevaliers se comporter autrement. Dans le film, ils sont plutôt brutes de décoffrage quand ils sont en mission. En plus, les deux filles s'expriment dans une drôle de langue et sont habillés de façon bizarre. Elles pourraient être des ennemies, des espionnes saxonnes ou pictes… _

_Bref, je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça ! (Vraiment, vraiment )_

_A bientôt !_


	3. Le Mur d'Hadrien

_Bonjour !_

_Et un troisième chapitre, un =) Il est plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Vous allez pouvoir assister aux premiers pas des deux filles avec les chevaliers, et le moins qu'on puisse c'est que ce n'est pas de tout repos !_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent Momotte, Plume, Angelyy et K cacahuete. J'ai vraiment été super ravie de toutes vous retrouver, alors encore une fois, un grand merci ! _

_Plume : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Oui, l'idée du Latin est marrante, mais honnêtement c'est un vrai challenge parce que ça l'imite assez les dialogues et qu'il faut exprimer les impressions des autres personnages à travers des descriptions. Et bien sûr, sans que ça devienne ennuyeux ! Le blond aux cheveux longs, c'est Gauvain, et le plus jeune, Galaad. Je pense que je vais le préciser à la fin du chapitre d'ailleurs !_

_K cacahuete : C'est vrai, l'idée du Latin te plaît d'autant plus ? Eh bien j'en suis ravie, parce qu'en effet, nos deux héroïnes n'ont pas fini de galérer ! Oui, le pas commode, c'est Tristan. Et je suis d'accord, il n'est franchement pas repoussant ;-) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Le Mur d'Hadrien**_

C'est l'Enfer, littéralement.

Ses cuisses lui font un mal de chien, et Elena _rêve_ de fuir le dos de ce satané cheval. La jeune fille aime les animaux, au point d'être une fervente défenseuse de la cause animalière, mais elle préfère les aimer depuis le sol. Heureusement, après que June ait failli perdre connaissance de douleur, leurs ravisseurs ont décidé de rester au pas. Et le pas, c'est une allure bien plus supportable que le trot ou le galop. Elena ne peut s'empêcher de tirer une certaine satisfaction du fait qu'elles sont de vrais boulets à cheval. Comme elles n'ont pas d'étriers où placer leurs pieds, ces derniers viennent régulièrement taper les flancs des montures et chaque fois, les pauvres bêtes font des écarts surpris. Manifestement, cela semble taper sur le système de leurs ravisseurs, et après tout, ils l'ont bien cherché.

Ils passent le reste de la journée à chevaucher, et bientôt, la terreur d'Elena se transforme en ennui profond. Elle ne sait pas encore ce que ces hommes leur veulent, mais pour le moment, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir décidé de leur faire du mal. Bon, ils les ont tout de même kidnappées et menacées avec des arcs, mais les choses pourraient être pires. En fait, la jeune fille commence à croire qu'elles ne risquent rien tant qu'ils ne seront pas arrivés à… allez savoir quel endroit. En revanche, l'idée de ce qui les attend là-bas la fait frissonner d'angoisse. Leurs ravisseurs vont sans doute les torturer, les tuer… ou même pire encore. Cela fait sûrement partie de leur délire moyenâgeux.

Heureusement, Elena s'accroche à l'espoir que des tonnes de gens sont à leur recherche. En ne les voyant pas revenir, Mike a dû retourner sur leur lieu de camping, les chercher, puis finir par prévenir leurs parents. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on les retrouve.

En attendant, la jeune fille s'occupe en contemplant le paysage. Elle a bien essayé d'échanger quelques mots avec June, mais cela semble alarmer leurs ravisseurs. Et merci bien, se faire secouer comme un prunier n'est pas des plus agréables.

La nuit finit par tomber, et les deux adolescentes ont droit à un maigre repas composé de pain dur et de viande séchée. Qu'elles avalent du haut de leurs selles, bien sûr. Leurs ravisseurs ne leur ont accordé qu'une rapide pause pipi, et bien qu'ils aient eu la décence de se tourner, Elena préfère effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

Bercée par les pas du cheval, elle finit par s'endormir contre le torse du grand type blond.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois en deux jours, Elena est réveillée de manière peu agréable. Il y a cette drôle d'odeur de sueur et de terre qui lui fait plisser le nez, ce bras serrée autour de sa taille, ce mouvement de balancier sous elle…

_Alors ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve_, constate-t-elle, presque déçue.

À sa grande surprise, il semble être midi passé. June est déjà réveillée, et il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour deviner que sa compagne de galère commence à sérieusement souffrir de son entorse. D'ailleurs, Mr Cape Rouge pose un regard préoccupé sur elle, et Elena se demande s'il examine l'état de la marchandise.

Étirant ses jambes ankylosées, la jeune fille fronce les sourcils lorsque des visages désapprobateurs se tournent vers elle.

_C'est qu'ils sont rancuniers, Messieurs les chevaliers en carton._

Il est vrai qu'Elena a souvent tendance à s'attirer les foudres des gens qui la côtoient, mais c'est principalement parce qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de formuler tout haut ce qu'elle pense tout bas. Et comme ses opinions ne plaisent pas à tout le monde, il arrive parfois que les réactions soient explosives. Cependant, étant donné la situation, la jeune fille trouve ironique le fait que ses ravisseurs se comportent de façon outrée. Après tout, c'est elle qui s'est faite kidnapper, pas l'inverse ! Elle s'est simplement défendue. Et par-dessus le marché, pour la première fois de sa vie, Elena garde ses réflexions pour elle. Certes ils n'en comprendraient pas le sens, mais son ton ironique la trahirait. Donc vraiment, ils sont mal placés pour jouer les écorchés.

Le cavalier chevauchant avec June semble être rempli de compassion pour sa captive ; il tente même de la distraire en lui parlant. Elena fronce les sourcils. Celui-là est vraiment lent. N'a-t-il toujours pas compris que June ne parle pas la même langue ? Toutefois, en tendant l'oreille, la jeune fille remarque que ses phrases n'ont pas toutes la même sonorité. Certaines sont quelque peu hachées et d'autres plus coulées, et l'adolescente comprend très vite qu'il tente de s'adresser à June dans plusieurs langues.

Cette dernière, qui avait bien saisi la manœuvre, se contente de secouer la tête d'un air décontenancé. Son visage est plissé dans un effort de concentration, et Elena jurerait qu'elle reconnait vaguement les dialectes et qu'elle tente de les décrypter. Toutefois, ses efforts semblent vains.

Encouragée par cet échange, Elena tourne la tête vers l'homme qui monte avec elle. Comme les autres, il est athlétique, large d'épaules et particulièrement sale. Toutefois, c'est bien le seul à avoir les cheveux longs. Et quand elle dit longs, c'est vraiment longs. En fait, ils sont à peine plus courts que les siens. Elle devine que leur entretien n'est pas la priorité de son ravisseur ; ils sont plutôt gras, et probablement indémêlables. Toutefois, la tresse qui encadre son visage lui donne un certain style, et il est _probablement_ très attirant. Probablement, parce qu'avec cette couche de crasse, Elena ne peut en être tout à fait certaine. Et puis il y a cette barbe de trois jours. Très virile.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les mecs canons soient des enfoirés ou des psychopathes en puissance ?_

D'un air impassible, il la force à se retourner sans ménagement. Contrariée, elle doit se retenir de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Comment dire, la hache accrochée à sa hanche est très… dissuasive. Et puis, il y a du sang dessus.

_Ça va, j'ai bien compris que tu ne comptes pas m'ajouter sur Facebook, pas besoin d'être agressif, _pense-t-elle, scandalisée par son incivilité.

Pile à cet instant, un cavalier surgit d'une colline et se dirige vers eux au galop. Avec dégoût, Elena reconnaît l'homme qui n'a pas hésité à lui décocher une flèche. Elle ne se souvient même pas l'avoir vu quitter le groupe. Quelque chose dans son attitude doit alarmer Mr. Cape Rouge, parce qu'il va aussitôt à sa rencontre. Les deux hommes échangent quelques mots, et Je-Dégaine-Plus-Vite-Que-Mon-Ombre pointe un doigt en direction de la colline. À sa grande surprise, après avoir scruté le paysage étrangement dénué de toute trace de civilisation, Elena remarque de la fumée au loin. Celle-ci s'élève en grandes volutes opaques, comme si le feu qui en était à l'origine avait déjà bien été étouffé. Les cavaliers échangent des regards soucieux, et bientôt, des paroles se mettent à fuser entre eux.

Profitant de la distraction, la jeune fille se penche discrètement vers June.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être un incendie de forêt ?

La jeune rousse secoue la tête.

- J'en doute, ce n'est pas assez étendu.

- En tout cas, ça l'air d'inquiéter nos ravisseurs. Peut-être que toute cette fumée a un rapport avec les hommes peints en bleu qu'on a croisé hier. C'est fou, dis comme ça on dirait vraiment qu'on passe notre temps à trébucher sur des cinglés, ironise Elena.

- Tu sais, quelque chose commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter, déclare June, le front plissé par l'anxiété.

- Tu veux dire, en dehors du fait que nous sommes retenues captives par des obsédées d'Age of Empires ?

Ignorant le commentaire sarcastique, June se mord la lèvre et poursuit :

- Hier, quand je t'ai dit qu'il restait très peu de territoires sauvages comme celui-là, je le pensais. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, la majeure partie de l'Angleterre est urbanisée. Et pourtant, jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas vu la moindre petite trace de civilisation. Ni route, ni lampadaire, ni maison, ni voiture, pas même un stupide panneau. Rien, il n'y a strictement rien.

Haussant les sourcils, Elena la dévisage d'un air interrogateur. Tout cela, la jeune fille l'a déjà remarqué.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas du tout, du tout chez nous. Tu vas dire que je suis folle, mais je commence à penser qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable quand nous avons failli être frappées par cet éclair. Ça va vraiment te paraître dingue, parce que ça l'est en fait, mais je crois que nous avons fait un bond dans le passé…

Elena laisse échapper une exclamation abasourdie. A-t-elle perdu la tête ? Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade, probablement orchestrée par leurs tarés de ravisseurs. Sans doute prévoient-ils de les tuer, mais pas sans s'amuser un peu par sadisme. D'abord ils les menacent avec des arcs, ensuite ils jouent les valeureux chevaliers. Et quand ils en auront assez, ils redeviendront des psychopathes en puissance. C'est la seule explication plausible.

Ou alors elle s'est cognée la tête en perdant connaissance et ils ne sont que le produit de ses hallucinations. Mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout est trop réel ; l'odeur désagréable, l'éclat éblouissant du soleil, la douleur lorsqu'elle se pince la jambe.

Et Elena refuse, _refuse catégoriquement_, d'envisager la possibilité qu'elles aient remonté le temps. Cette hypothèse est trop absurde, trop terrifiante. Si c'est le cas, qui viendra à leur secours ? Comment retrouveront-elles le chemin de leur époque ? Comment s'en sortiront-elles ? Cette idée la terrorise, et la jeune fille s'empresse de la classer dans la catégorie des « idées aberrantes ». June est censée intégrer une fac de médecine en septembre, et Elena se demande comment elle peut croire à quelque chose de si scientifiquement impossible.

La jeune rousse attend sa réponse avec appréhension, mais leur conversation est interrompue par Mr. Cape Rouge. Il fait de grands gestes en direction de la fumée, et Elena devine que quelque chose se prépare. Après une protestation de la part de l'homme chevauchant avec June, celle-ci passe des bras de Gentil-Polyglotte à ceux de Mr. Commentaire Déplacé. Une nouvelle fois, Elena est stupéfiée par l'aisance avec laquelle ils soulèvent la jeune fille. June est toute fine, mais elle doit bien mesurer dans les un mètre soixante-quinze, et son poids semble ne leur poser aucun problème.

Se mordant la lèvre, Elena retient un rire en voyant l'air peu amène sur le visage de l'autre fille. Visiblement, elle non plus n'a pas oublié la grossièreté de l'archer.

Le groupe se sépare en deux, et les deux filles continuent de progresser dans la même direction, accompagnées de leurs gardes personnels et de Mr. Cape Rouge. Bifurquant, les autres cavaliers galopent vers la colline qui dissimule le feu. La mâchoire serrée, le leader regarde droit devant lui, et il y a quelque chose d'héroïquement tragique dans son expression. Ses traits émaciés trahissent une vie difficile, et il semble peiné de devoir abandonner les autres. Si Elena n'était pas persuadée de toujours se trouver en 2014, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il était réellement chevalier.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune fille prend une profonde inspiration. Elle ne comprend à rien à ce qui est en train de se passer, et se griller les neurones à essayer lui paraît inutile. De toute façon, elle ne peut que suivre le mouvement.

Quelques heures plus tard, malgré sa réticence, Elena est bien obligée d'admettre que June a raison sur un point ; en effet, elles sont très, _très_ loin de chez elles. C'est ce gigantesque mur en pierres fortifié qui le lui indique.

* * *

C'est officiel, Elena a basculé dans une autre dimension.

Dans son monde à elle, les gens sont vêtus de tissus confortables, comme le denim et le coton, et pas de cette épaisse couche de laine rugueuse ou de ce cuir primitif. Chez elle, personne ne ressent le besoin de se balader avec des armes accrochées à la ceinture ou de monter la garde sur des tours fortifiées.

_A ce niveau-là, on ne peut même plus appeler ça de la paranoïa, ça devient carrément de la folie pure_, s'effare-t-elle.

En fait, chaque fois qu'elle tente de se convaincre que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade, c'est presque comme si l'univers en personne voulait la contredire. D'abord, il y a ce mur qui s'élève sur près de cinq mètres de hauteur, et qui est au moins à moitié aussi large. Ses remparts sont crénelés, et disséminées à égale distance sur toute sa longueur, d'immenses tours fortifiées s'élancent vers le ciel. Sa structure même ne laisse planer aucun doute sur l'objectif qu'il sert ; protéger, abriter et blinder. Balayant les alentours du regard, Elena tente d'apercevoir les extrémités du mur. C'est peine perdue, il peut tout aussi bien s'étendre sur dix kilomètres que sur cent. Et il est impressionnant, _vraiment_ impressionnant. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille retient son souffle lorsqu'ils franchissent une entrée en forme d'arche.

Ensuite, il y a les gens. Leurs ravisseurs doivent faire partie d'une sorte de secte de maniaques de l'époque médiévale, parce que toute une population s'est regroupée derrière ce mur. Des archers font le guet sur les fortins et des « soldats » se précipitent pour les accueillir. Certains saluent Mr. Cape Rouge avec une véritable déférence, et la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer leurs heaumes. C'est du bel ouvrage, et la drôle de houpette rouge qui les surplombe lui rappelle vaguement un cours d'histoire sur les Romains.

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, Elena tourne la tête en direction de June. Bouche bée, cette dernière contemple le décor avec fascination. Toute trace de peur s'est effacée de ses traits, et son regard scrute avidement chaque nouvelle bizarrerie. Elena, qui est au bord de l'hystérie, se demande comment elle parvient à garder son calme.

- S'il vous plaît, murmure-t-elle à l'homme blond qui monte avec elle, laissez-nous partir. Je vous promets qu'on ne dira rien. Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi, j'ai une famille, des parents, un frère, et même un labrador ! Ils sont probablement morts d'inquiétude. Vous savez, ma mère ne réagit vraiment pas bien au stress, et mon frère est trop bête pour la réconforter, et mon père va sûrement être occupé à remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver…

Une grande main calleuse lui tapote l'épaule dans un geste qui se veut rassurant. Elena réalise qu'elle doit vraiment paraître terrifiée, parce que c'est la première fois que le ravisseur fait preuve d'un peu de compassion envers elle.

Le petit groupe remonte une allée en terre battue jusqu'à une grande porte grillagée gardée par des légionnaires. De l'autre côté, des gamins crasseux et déguenillés courent dans tous les sens, louvoyant entre les étals des marchands. Les femmes sont vêtues de robes en laine ou en toile grossière, et leurs vêtements semblent particulièrement inconfortables. Assaillie par une odeur pestilentielle, Elena se prend à imaginer l'état de la plomberie et des égouts.

Le cœur battant, la jeune fille scrute les alentours à la recherche d'un portable, d'une montre, d'un jean, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui confirmer qu'elle se trouve toujours en 2014. Et visiblement, c'est encore trop demandé.

Après s'être engagés dans une cour, leurs ravisseurs se décident enfin à arrêter les chevaux tandis qu'une foule tenue en respect par des gardes se forme autour d'eux. Le cavalier qui a chevauché avec Elena met pied à terre et se tourne vers elle en haussant un sourcil. Incertaine, la jeune fille se laisse maladroitement glisser dans les bras qu'il lui tend, et Ô Joie, retrouve enfin la terre ferme.

_Maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir combien de temps encore je vais m'humilier en marchant avec les jambes arquées_, pense-t-elle en grimaçant. _Je suis ridicule._

Messieurs Cape Rouge et Commentaire Déplacé sont eux aussi descendus de cheval, et June est dans les bras de ce dernier. Visiblement, l'état de sa cheville ne s'est pas amélioré, et le ravisseur s'empresse d'aller la déposer sur un bas muret un peu à l'écart. Aussitôt, la jeune rousse se pousse sur le côté, prenant ses distances. Avec un sourire narquois, Elena remarque que l'homme a l'air offensé.

_Et paf, dans ta face, le bellâtre… ou plutôt dans ton ego._

Pile à cet instant, un homme vêtu d'une longue toge blanche dans le style romain fend la foule et se dirige vers eux. La jeune fille devine aussitôt que c'est une personne d'importance. Son vêtement est confectionné dans de la soie, matière un peu plus luxueuse qu'il semble être le seul à porter. Il a du gras au bide, les cheveux dégarnis, un petit menton tremblotant et des yeux qui ne lui inspirent pas confiance. Peut-être est-ce le gourou de cette secte de cinglés ? Bien évidemment, lui aussi parle en Latin.

Il tend un parchemin d'aspect plutôt fragile à Mr. Cape Rouge, et la jeune fille écarquille les yeux. Après le mur fortifié, les légionnaires romains et les paysans déguenillés, voici que vient le parchemin ! Sans réfléchir, Elena l'arrache des mains du ravisseur et le déroule. Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescente déchante. Elle qui espérait tant voir enfin apparaître un signe indiquant que tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie se retrouve nez à nez avec une écriture calligraphiée. Le parchemin est signé « Julius Martinus, Centurio ».

- Et merde ! s'exclame-t-elle.

_Cette fois c'est clair, soit je suis définitivement bonne à enfermer, soit nous sommes vraiment, vraiment dans la mouise._

Ignorant les protestations scandalisées de l'homme en toge, Elena froisse le parchemin entre ses mains. Ses doigts vont effleurer le crucifix qui pend sous son tee-shirt, et elle croise le regard de June.

_Elle avait raison. Elle a su où nous nous trouvions à l'instant précis où nous avons croisé ces fichus chevaliers._

La jeune fille retient un gémissement.

Comment fait-on pour retourner dans le présent ?

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_

_Bon ben voilà, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu peur que vous vous soyez ennuyé à cause l'absence de dialogue (mis à part entre June et Elena), donc s'il vous plaît rassurez-moi… ou bien faites-le-moi savoir si c'est un peu lourd. En tout cas, petit spoiler, je vous promets qu'il y aura quelques tentatives de communication entre une des filles et les chevaliers dans le prochain chapitre._

_Ensuite, pour la petite précision suite à certaines questions, je vais vous indiquer qui est qui par rapport aux surnoms qu'Elena donne aux chevaliers :_

_- Mr. Cape Rouge : Bon ben, le seul (semi) Romain du groupe, Arthur._

_- Mr. Commentaire Déplacé : L'inimitable Lancelot, bien sûr._

_- Je-Dégaine-Plus-Vite-Que-Mon-Ombre (ou le pas commode) : Facile, celle-là. C'est Tristan._

_- Gentil-Polyglotte (ou le plus jeune) : C'est le mignon petit Galaad._

_- Blondin : Et ça, c'est Gauvain. Bon, ce surnom ne vient que dans le prochain chapitre, mais vous le saurez au moins !_

_Voilà ! Maintenant, je vous dis à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, parce qu'en plus de me motiver, ils éclairent ma journée ! Bisous =)_


	4. Les découvertes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews ! Pour les inscrits, merci à Momotte, Angelyy et Adelys. Et pour les « anonymes », votre réponse en direct :_

_Plume : Merci miss pour cette review en deux parties ! Si tu aimes la quantité, il y en a un peu plus dans ce chapitre ! J'ai eu beau faire, je n'ai pas réussi à le réduire ^^ Je suis tout à fait d'accord, stop aux Mary-Sue qui atterrissent au Moyen Age et s'y promènent comme si c'était l'endroit le plus sympathique au monde. Y a quand même une raison si c'était considéré comme particulièrement sale, inconfortable et dangereux. Et puis honnêtement, traiter le sujet par ce biais est très amusant. J'adore confronter les deux cultures (on le verra surtout dans le prochain chapitre). Sitôt demandé, sitôt fait ! Le point de vue de June apparaît en deuxième partie de chapitre. Tu me diras ce que tu en auras pensé ! Ah ah, pour les couples, c'est un secret bien gardé ;-) De toute façon, June et Elena ont bien d'autres soucis en tête pour le moment. En tout cas, encore merci !_

_Ruby : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je dois dire qu'elle m'a beaucoup intéressée, et que je n'ai rien contre les critiques constructives, bien au contraire. J'avoue même espérer avoir ton avis sur les prochains chapitres (et vraiment en terme d'avis constructif, pas simplement pour faire augmenter le compteur à reviews). Pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'imagine que c'est en majeure partie des fautes d'inattention, et quant aux erreurs de style, ça vient probablement du fait que je n'avais plus écrit depuis un certain temps. Résultat, c'est parfois le combat pour retrouver mes mots. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu m'appesantir un peu plus sur la tenue de June, mais je me suis dit que les chevaliers n'y prêteraient qu'une attention superficielle (ceci dit, tu n'as pas tort, je dois penser avec mon cerveau de fille du 21ème siècle). Quant à la réaction de June, j'espère que tu trouveras quelques explications dans son POV (qui apparaît enfin dans ce chapitre). Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas en penser. Hormis cela, je suis contente que le reste t'ait plu ! Oui, le petit truc du Latin est très amusant, et même chose, je ne supporte pas ces fics où les filles débarquent et tout leur est servi sur un plateau d'argent. Les chevaliers ne sont pas des princes charmants, et ils ont autre chose à faire que se jeter sur la première femme qu'ils secourent (en tout cas, pas pour se lancer dans une romance à l'eau de rose). J'espère que la suite te plaira, et encore merci !_

_J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Les découvertes**_

Mr. Cape Rouge a l'air furieux qu'elle lui ait volé son… parchemin.

Elena commence vraiment à croire qu'elle a développée une capacité unique à taper sur le système des gens. À ce niveau-là, ça devient carrément du hors-concours.

_La reine des emmerdeuses, comme dirait Mike,_ grimace-t-elle.

À vrai dire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une réaction impulsive la met dans le pétrin. Il y a eu cette fois où elle s'est enchaînée à un arbre pour protester contre la déforestation en Angleterre, et où elle a bien failli finir découpée en rondelles par une abatteuse mécanique, ou encore cette fois où elle s'est baladée seins dans la rue pour soutenir la manifestation féministe du Femen et qu'elle a fini au poste de police. La jeune fille avait alors eu bien du mal à convaincre ses parents qu'en arriver à une telle extrémité était nécessaire. Le montant de l'amende pour atteinte à la pudeur y était probablement pour quelque chose.

L'attention d'Elena est ramenée au présent, ou au passé, tout dépend de comment on décide de voir les choses, par une exclamation agacée de Mr. Cape Rouge. Lui arrachant le parchemin froissé des mains, il se met à la secouer comme un prunier. Visiblement, elle vient peut-être d'atteindre les limites de sa patience.

- Désolée, désolée, désolée. Je ne voulais pas abîmer pas abîmer votre… votre parchemin, bégaie-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. J'oublie souvent de réfléchir avant d'agir. Dites… vous ne voudriez pas arrêter de me malmener ?

Il continue de grogner agressivement, et la jeune fille se fait toute petite dans l'espoir qu'il ne décidera pas de l'éliminer sur-le-champ. S'arrêtant brusquement, l'homme tend une main son décolleté, ignorant son sursaut méfiant. Toutefois, il se contente de caresser le crucifix qui s'est échappé du débardeur. Les sourcils froncés, il examine le petit pendentif d'un air quelque peu perplexe. La jeune fille prie le ciel pour qu'il soit chrétien, et pas un genre de païen fanatique. C'est qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec la religion à cette époque.

Il s'adresse à elle, et ses paroles semblent sérieuses. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le comprendre, parce que toute trace d'agressivité s'est effacée de son visage. Il la dévisage avec insistance, comme s'il attendait une sorte de réaction, de compréhension de sa part, et la jeune fille hoche la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Évidemment, elle ne pige toujours rien à ce qu'il lui dit, mais la jeune fille a trois principes dans la vie.

_Ne jamais manger de viande sans en connaître la provenance,_ _parce que la maltraitance animale dans les abattoirs c'est juste révoltant, refuser toute éventuelle demande en mariage, parce que c'est une institution patriarcale qui a pour but d'objectifier la femme, _énumère-t-elle mentalement, _et surtout, SURTOUT, ne jamais contrarier un type qui se balade avec une épée à la ceinture._

Ce qui lui semble plutôt raisonnable.

Une voix retentit derrière elle, et Mr. Commentaire Déplacé vient les rejoindre. Après avoir gentiment repoussé son chef, il tourne son attention vers Elena pour essuyer du pouce les larmes qu'elle n'a pas senti lui échapper. Manifestement, il a abandonné tout espoir de se faire apprécier de June et a décidé de tenter sa chance avec elle. Cependant, maintenant que la jeune fille se voit offrir l'occasion de l'observer d'un peu plus près, elle ne parvient plus à se rappeler ses principes sur la solidarité féminine. Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'un homme pouvait être à ce point séduisant. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, à peine plus longs que ceux de son chef, encadrent un visage fin et bien dessiné, au milieu duquel deux yeux sombres pétillent de malice. Et il y a ce sourire espiègle, presque narquois, caractéristique du bad-boy en puissance. Il émane de lui une sorte d'aisance quelque peu teintée d'arrogance, et Elena a bien l'impression qu'il n'ignore rien de son propre charme.

Elle se sent fondre comme neige au soleil.

Perdue dans son regard, la jeune fille ne proteste pas lorsque Trop-Beau-Pour-Être-Vrai la saisit par le coude. Décidément, ce nouveau surnom lui convient beaucoup mieux que Mr. Commentaire Déplacé.

_Je suis censée suivre ce type ? Pas de souci, _s'extasie-t-elle intérieurement._ Jusqu'au bout du monde même, si ça le chante_.

- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? ajoute-t-elle à voix haute, sans réellement s'attendre à une réponse.

Trop-Beau-Pour-Être-Vrai hausse un sourcil élégant avant de lui répondre en Latin. Bien que la jeune fille ne comprenne pas ses mots, il lui paraît clair qu'il s'adresse à elle comme à quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide. Alors évidemment, elle le trouve tout de suite beaucoup moins séduisant. L'homme fait signe au chevalier blond, qui vient prendre l'autre bras d'Elena. Ensemble, les deux hommes la poussent à l'intérieur d'un vaste fort de plain-pied. C'est la construction la plus luxueuse qu'elle ait vue jusqu'ici, et si des personnalités importantes vivaient à ce mur, c'était certainement dans ce bâtiment qu'elles résidaient. Juste avant de disparaître dans le corridor, la jeune fille lance un regard par-dessus son épaule. Toujours assise sur le muret, June est en train de se masser précautionneusement la cheville. Celle-ci a doublé de volume et vire peu à peu du violet au noir.

Sentant son cœur se serrer, Elena échange un faible sourire avec l'autre fille. Bien qu'elle trouve agaçante sa fascination pour l'endroit où elles ont atterri, l'adolescente ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour June, et regrette de devoir l'abandonner. Après tout, cette dernière est devenue sa compagne de galère, et qui sait quand elles se reverront ?

Entraînée dans une série de couloirs, Elena n'a d'autre choix que de suivre ses ravisseurs. Ils la tiennent gentiment mais fermement, et la jeune fille a la vague impression d'être une sorte de chaton égaré ramené à sa portée. Autour d'elle, tout est sombre et construit dans de la pierre. L'absence d'ouvertures sur l'extérieur est compensée par des torches disséminées à égale distance les unes des autres, et sans être particulièrement claustrophobe, la jeune fille a très vite l'impression d'étouffer. Les couloirs sont étroits, et l'air lui-même semble parfois avoir dû mal à y circuler.

Quand ils arrivent enfin devant une porte, Elena ne peut s'empêcher de se raidir, flairant le mauvais plan. Et en effet, elle ne s'est pas trompée. Le battant s'ouvre sur une pièce minuscule contenant un petit lit, une table grossière, et un fragile tabouret. Difficile de savoir si c'est une chambre ou une cellule. Cependant, Elena est trop occupée à fixer le lit pour y prêter attention. Elle qui commençait à se détendre se demande si elle n'a pas commis une erreur. Après tout, peu importe que ces hommes soient de véritables chevaliers, cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont recommandables.

Tout en retenant des larmes de crainte, la jeune fille essaie de se libérer. Au-dessus d'elle, ses deux ravisseurs échangent un regard et le blond finit par la lâcher.

De son côté, Trop-Beau-Pour-Être-Vrai la pousse vers le lit mais ne l'y jette pas comme elle le craignait. Au lieu de cela, il la saisit par les épaules et la force à croiser son regard. Tremblante, la jeune fille s'enfonce les ongles dans ses avant-bras. Il lui faut absolument garder son calme, mais comme toujours lorsqu'elle est effrayée, Elena se retient à grand-peine de tomber dans l'hystérie.

- Vous savez, risque-t-elle avec appréhension, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne avec les autres. De toute façon, il est encore trop tôt pour se coucher et…

Brusquement, la terreur prend le pas sur son bon sens, et elle débite à toute vitesse :

- La vérité c'est que je ne donne pas dans ce genre de truc avant au moins le troisième rendez-vous, et un kidnapping, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça compte, pas vrai ? Alors surtout ne le prenez pas mal, parce que je vous trouve tous les deux très séduisants, en fait il faudrait être _aveugle_ pour ne pas vous trouver séduisants, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous en restions à un stade… platonique, on va dire. Vous comprenez ? Et même si je prône des valeurs sur la liberté sexuelle, je trouve qu'à dix-sept ans on est encore un peu jeune pour se lancer dans des plans à trois…

S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, la jeune fille remarque que les deux hommes la dévisagent d'un air déconcerté. Difficile de dire s'ils sont plutôt admiratifs ou irrités, alors Elena opte pour un mélange des deux. Après tout, comme elle vous l'a déjà dit, tout le monde n'a pas la patience de la supporter.

- Somnus ? lui propose Trop-Beau-Pour-Être-Vrai sur un ton presque interrogateur.

Il semble désormais se méfier de ses réactions.

- Somnus, répète-t-il en détachant distinctement les syllabes.

Il la prend pour une idiote, mais Elena n'en est pas une. Simplement, elle commence à se lasser de ces chevaliers et de leur fichu Moyen Âge. Elle veut sa chambre, son lit, ses parents, et même son débile de frère. La jeune fille donnerait n'importe quoi pour regagner l'Angleterre du 21ème siècle. La simple idée de devoir se passer à tout jamais d'électricité, de technologie et de donuts au chocolat lui donne envie de se cogner la tête sur les murs en hurlant.

- Somnus ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix abattue.

Le mot lui semble familier, et en essayant de savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille est ramenée à ses premiers cours de langues étrangères. Si elle se souvient bien, l'Anglais et le Français sont censés prendre leurs racines dans les langues romanes. « Somnus » ne ressemble à aucun mot anglais, ce qui ne lui laisse donc que le Français. Dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais fait l'effort de travailler dans cette matière.

Imitant quelqu'un en train de dormir, Blondin fait mine de ronfler et pointe le lit du doigt. Brusquement, tout s'éclaire dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Sommeil, somnus. Il lui enjoint de dormir.

_Somnus ? Somnus, mon œil, oui ! Je ferais somnus quand vous serez sortis de cette pièce ! _pense-t-elle en continuant de les dévisager avec méfiance.

- Vous voulez que je dorme, c'est bien ça ? interroge-t-elle en faisant un geste vers le lit.

D'un air soulagé, Blondin hoche la tête.

Les deux hommes s'apprêtent à quitter la pièce lorsqu'Elena réalise qu'elle meurt de soif. Après toute une journée passée à chevaucher sous un soleil de plomb, la jeune fille s'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à lui apporter une carafe d'eau. Ses valeureux chevaliers font preuve d'un sacré manque de prévenance.

- Hé, attendez !

Revenant sur leurs pas, les deux hommes haussent un sourcil interrogateur. Elena, qui craignait que ses intentions soient mal interprétées, soupire de soulagement en les voyant s'arrêter à bonne distance d'elle. Ses ravisseurs ont presque l'air inquiet, et la jeune fille réalise qu'ils tentent d'éviter de la perturber davantage. Finalement, ils ne sont peut-être pas si terribles.

- J'ai vraiment très soif. Vous n'auriez pas de l'eau ?

Frustrée par leur incompréhension, la jeune fille fait mine de boire un verre d'eau. Aucune réaction, ils continuent de la dévisager d'un air indécis. Elena pousse un soupir. Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué ? Répétant son imitation, elle fait cette fois semblant de boire au goulot d'une bouteille. Cependant, face à l'air désapprobateur de Trop-Beau-Pour-Être-Vrai, la jeune fille ajoute précipitamment :

- C'est de l'eau que je veux, pas de l'alcool !

Blondin s'adresse à elle, et Elena décèle le mot « aqua » dans sa phrase.

_Oui ! _jubile-t-elle. _Voilà, on y arrive, on commence à se comprendre._

- C'est tout à fait ça ! J'aimerais avoir de l'eau… euh, de l'aqua !

La jeune fille sait qu'ils ne la comprennent pas et qu'ils sont sans doute surpris par son enthousiasme, mais brusquement, la situation lui semble beaucoup moins dramatique. Elle a soif, elle a réussi à faire passer le message, et elle va probablement obtenir son eau. Si Elena parvient à communiquer avec eux, peut-être qu'elle pourra obtenir des réponses. Évidemment, elle ne se fait pas d'illusions, il y a peu de chance qu'ils puissent lui être d'un quelconque secours, mais elle se sent déjà moins seule.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son acolyte, Blondin sourit à la jeune fille et quitte la pièce. Désinvoltement, Trop-Beau-Pour-Être-Vrai va se jucher sur la table en bois. Malgré son armure inconfortable, il s'appuie contre le mur, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui.

Troublée par le regard qu'il pose sur elle, Elena détourne les yeux et tente d'adopter une posture décontractée. Cet homme est beaucoup trop intense.

Trop-Beau-Pour-Être-Vrai prononce quelques mots puis pousse un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel. Cette situation semble l'agacer tout autant qu'elle, et Elena jurerait qu'il compte jusqu'à trois. Finalement, le chevalier fait une nouvelle tentative, cette fois en se pointant lui-même du doigt :

- Lancelot.

Lancelot ? C'est clair, il est timbré. Soit ça, soit ses parents ont inventé une toute nouvelle forme de torture en le prénommant ainsi.

_Ça devait être sympa à la récré._

Donc elle a été kidnappé par Lancelot. Ou plutôt, par un homme qui se _prend_ pour Lancelot, parce que tout le monde sait que les chevaliers de la Table Ronde ne sont qu'un mythe. Finalement, l'impossible est devenu possible ; la situation s'est encore empirée. Elena n'a pas seulement été kidnappée par un type vivant au Moyen Âge, non, elle a été kidnappée par un _cinglé_ vivant au Moyen Âge. Et le cinglé en question se balade avec une épée à la ceinture.

_Merveilleux._

- Lancelot ? interroge-elle d'un air dubitatif. Vous vous appelez Lancelot ?

- Lancelot, répète l'homme en secouant la tête. Lan-ce-lot.

Manifestement, ils ont encore des progrès à faire au niveau de la communication.

- Lancelot, j'avais compris.

Le prétendu Lancelot pointe un doigt dans sa direction, et la jeune fille cligne des yeux. Ah oui, il veut connaître son prénom.

- Elena. Je m'appelle Elena.

- Elena, répète-t-il en faisant rouler les syllabes.

C'est presque ça. Avec un peu d'entraînement, la prononciation deviendra sans doute plus fluide.

Trop-Beau-Pour-Être-Vrai, ou Lancelot, enfin peu importe, désigne la porte du doigt.

- Gauvain.

Il faut une bonne minute à la jeune fille pour comprendre qu'il parle de Blondin.

Blondin, qui serait Gauvain. Logique. Poussant un soupir, Elena se demande si « Lancelot » n'a pas reçu un peu trop de coups sur la tête au cours de combats. Ou peut-être qu'elle a atterri dans une secte d'adorateurs des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. À moins bien sûr que les jeux de rôle ne soient monnaie courante ici au Moyen Âge. Elena a quand même un doute.

Blondin alias Gauvain revient avec un verre d'eau et une chandelle dans les mains. Il tend le verre à Elena, qui s'en empare avec un petit cri de joie, puis s'en va déposer la bougie sur la table. Après avoir reniflé le contenu du récipient, la jeune fille décide de ne pas faire la difficile et de l'avaler. Certes, l'odeur n'est pas terrible, mais elle meurt de soif. Et puis, qui sait quand on lui apportera à nouveau de l'eau ?

_Le goût craint aussi_, pense-t-elle en grimaçant. _Pitié, faites que je ne sois pas en train de m__'__empoisonner !_

Après avoir récupéré le verre, les deux hommes quittent la pièce, et « Lancelot » lui adresse un bref sourire charmeur en refermant la porte.

La jeune fille se retrouve seule, avec pour unique éclairage la faible lueur d'une bougie. Son premier réflexe est d'aller vérifier si la porte est verrouillée, mais bien que ses ravisseurs manquent de prévenance, ils ne manquent certainement pas de prudence. Toute tentative de fuite peut être oubliée. De toute façon, où irait-elle ? Il y a des gardes partout, et le fort ressemble presque à un labyrinthe. Sans oublier qu'il est hors de question d'abandonner June ici. Pas cette fois, alors qu'il n'y a aucune chance d'obtenir de l'aide. En fait, après réflexion, Elena réalise qu'elles sont plus en sécurité ici que seules dans la nature. C'est bien connu, le Moyen Âge est une époque dangereuse, et pour le moment, aucun mal ne leur a été fait. Avec un peu de chance, cela continuera ainsi.

Soudain épuisée, la jeune fille tourne vers son regard vers le lit. Une multitude de questions lui pèsent sur l'esprit, mais ses paupières commencent déjà à se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle aille se coucher. Après tout, il y a peu de chance que les réponses lui apparaissent dans l'immédiat, et la jeune fille a bien besoin de dormir après cette longue journée. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il lui faudra être reposée pour affronter ce qui viendra demain.

Après avoir retiré son tee-shirt et son jean, qui sont sales et empestent la transpiration, Elena se glisse sous les couvertures. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille est frappée par une odeur désagréable, une odeur de moisi, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil au matelas. L'idée de dormir avec les mites et les cafards ne la réjouit pas particulièrement, mais heureusement, à défaut de sentir bon, le matelas semble propre. Dommage qu'il soit si dur.

_Maintenant, reste plus qu__'__à espérer que mes copains les chevaliers ne viendront pas m__'__assassiner pendant la nuit._

Les doigts serrés sur son crucifix, Elena ferme les yeux et tâche de se détendre. Demain, elle trouvera June, et ensemble elles chercheront une solution. Demain, peut-être même qu'elles découvriront le moyen de retourner à leur époque. Demain…

Sans même s'en apercevoir, la jeune fille s'est endormie.

* * *

Avec ce qu'elle vit depuis deux jours, il y aurait vraiment matière à écrire un livre. Ou réaliser un film.

En soupirant, June regarde Elena disparaître dans le fort. Quand cette dernière ne jette pas des regards énamourés au Don Juan discourtois qui la tient par le bras, elle semble sur le point de péter les plombs. Tout au long de la journée, June a craint qu'une de ses réactions impulsives ne les mettent vraiment dans le pétrin, mais finalement, l'adolescente s'est plutôt bien maîtrisée.

La jeune rousse n'est pas certaine qu'Elena réalise vraiment où elles se trouvent, mais elle, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle l'a compris. La première chose qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est cette drôle de plaine qui a remplacé la forêt d'Ashdown. Tout y était trop vert, trop dru, trop florissant, comme si complètement épargné par la pollution atmosphérique. Ensuite, il y a eu ces hommes armés, non pas _peints en bleu _comme Elena l'a affirmé, mais recouverts de symboles de guerre. Quand June les a vu, une alarme s'est déclenchée dans sa tête, et bien sûr, les chevaliers ont été la cerise sur le gâteau. Des personnes parlant couramment le Latin en 2014, ce n'est pas commun. Et il y avait leurs armes, leurs amures, sans oublier ce blason romain sur le plastron de celui qui semblait être leur chef. Tout était bien trop réel, et cela avait fait tilt dans l'esprit de June. Certes l'hypothèse était folle, voir même inimaginable, mais quelle explication y aurait-il pu y avoir autre qu'un bond dans le temps ? Enfin, dans le passé pour être exacte.

June n'est pas du genre à se voiler la face. La situation est déstabilisante, terrifiante même, mais pour l'affronter, mieux vaut-il avoir toutes les cartes en main. Elle observe les alentours, les détaille, les absorbe, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus. La jeune fille pense pouvoir affirmer qu'elles se trouvent toujours en Angleterre. Sauf qu'à cette époque, on appelait plutôt cet endroit la Grande-Bretagne. Et ce gigantesque mur, si impressionnant et majestueux, n'est autre que le Mur d'Hadrien.

Passionnée d'histoire, la jeune rousse a passé de nombreuses heures le nez plongé dans des bouquins relatant les événements des temps passés. Et comme le Mur d'Hadrien ne se trouve pas si loin de chez elle, en effet il sert plus ou moins de frontière entre l'Écosse et l'Angleterre, June s'y est particulièrement intéressée. Il a été construit quelque part au cours du deuxième siècle après J.C, probablement dans les premières années, par des légionnaires romains. Sans en être certaine, elle pense se souvenir que c'était dans le but de tracer une ligne protectrice entre la Bretagne soumise à Rome et la Bretagne qui ne l'était pas. Autrement dit, entre la Bretagne Romaine et les peuples Brittoniques libres, sans oublier les tribus Celtes et les Saxons qui étaient aussi les ennemis de Rome.

En résumé, si June ne se trompe pas, elles ont atterri en temps de guerre.

D'un air méfiant, la jeune fille regarde l'homme à la cape rouge s'approcher d'elle. Il a les sourcils froncés, le regard préoccupé, et June en conclut que sa conversation avec le dignitaire romain n'a pas pris le tour qu'il espérait. Ignorant son regard farouche, le chevalier vient s'accroupir face à elle en lui soufflant des mots apaisants.

Cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, June a toujours eu le plus grand mal à faire confiance, et la situation ne fait que renforcer cette méfiance. N'importe qui sait que le Moyen Âge est une époque cruelle, mais quand on a lu des bouquins entiers sur l'Inquisition de l'Église catholique romaine, on commence à avoir une bonne notion de ce qu'impliquait réellement cette cruauté. La vierge de fer, le berceau de judas ou encore la fourche d'hérétique, ces noms vous évoquent-ils quelque chose ? Cependant, il y a une véritable humanité dans les yeux bleu-gris qui la dévisagent, et June n'émet aucune protestation lorsque le chevalier la prend dans ses bras.

_Au moins, ça m__'__évitera de marcher_, pense-t-elle sombrement.

Serrée contre un torse recouvert d'acier, la jeune fille s'accroche nerveusement à l'épaule du chevalier. Sa cheville lui fait mal, l'appréhension lui noue l'estomac, et elle se sent particulièrement vulnérable dans cette position. June n'a jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec les contacts, particularité qu'elle a sans doute héritée de son père, mais elle ne peut que suivre le mouvement.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

La jeune fille pense discerner « remède » et « médecine » dans sa réponse, ou tout du moins quelque chose s'en approchant, et elle est envahie par un mélange de soulagement et de crainte. Ici, rien n'est aseptisé, les remèdes ne sont que de vagues infusions de plantes, et l'hygiène de base est un concept… pas encore inventé.

_D__'__accord, c__'__est vrai, j__'__ai toujours voulu savoir comment ça se passait à cette époque, mais peut-être pas à ce point-là__…__ Dommage, parce que quelque chose me dit que je vais bientôt avoir droit à une séance privée avec les docteurs__…__ euh pardon, avec les guérisseurs, bouchers, charlatans, d__'__ici._

Toutefois, l'angoisse de June s'évapore très vite. Sa curiosité naturelle reprend le dessus, et bientôt, elle se perd dans la contemplation des alentours. Tout est si archaïque, si différent de ce qu'on peut lire dans les bouquins. Certes, les similarités sont là, mais rien dans les livres ne décrit cette odeur primitive de sueur, de rance et de terre. L'authenticité qui s'en dégage est presque séduisante, et June ne parvient pas à se résoudre à la détester. Ici au moins, on peut sentir le dur labeur qui se cache derrière ces murs en pierraille, et le tout lui semble beaucoup plus plaisant que l'enceinte de la fac de médecine.

En résumé, le Moyen Âge est bien plus passionnant dans la réalité que dans les récits.

Le chevalier s'arrête devant une épaisse porte en bois qui, une fois ouverte, s'avère mener à une sorte d'infirmerie. Deux rangées de lits s'étendent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, bordées de tables de chevet, et ci et là, des torches pendues au mur diffusent une vive lueur. Sur la gauche, quelques flammes ronflent paresseusement dans un petit âtre, et June ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. La cendre, la fumée. Très hygiénique. Au milieu de la pièce vide, un homme en toge s'active entre deux lits.

La jeune fille est délicatement posée sur un matelas, et le « médecin » se dirige vers elle. En fronçant les sourcils, June remarque qu'il y a quelque chose de légèrement condescendant dans son attitude lorsqu'il examine sa tenue. En réalité, la jeune fille commence à se demander si tous les hommes qu'elle a croisés ne la prennent pas pour une femme « de mœurs légères », façon polie de désigner une prostituée. Il est clair que son short et son tee-shirt ne sont pas dans le ton de l'époque, et quoiqu'en pense Elena, elles ont été chanceuses de croiser ces chevaliers. Ici, rien ne fonctionne comme en 2014. Les hommes sont plus corrompus et violents que jamais, et peu de crimes tels que les agressions sur les femmes sont punis. Autrement dit, mieux vaut-il être prudente et éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Sur une directive de l'homme à la cape rouge, le « docteur » se met à examiner sa cheville. Il pose ses mains sur la boursoufflure violacée, et June retient une protestation irritée. En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait laissé quelqu'un avec des ongles dans un tel état la toucher, et en encore moins si c'était dans le but de la soigner.

_Je sais déjà ce que j__'__ai ! Ça s__'__appelle une entorse avec œdème et rupture du faisceau talo-fibulaire antérieur, et vu que je doute que tu aies des anti-inflammatoires à ta disposition, tu ne peux rien faire mis à part me surélever le pied._

Un cri de douleur lui échappe lorsque le charlatan lui tord la cheville sur le côté.

- Putain de merde ! jure-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Cela semble l'effrayer quelque peu, parce qu'il fait un pas en arrière en levant les mains.

- Si on soignait les gens comme ça chez moi, ça ferait longtemps que plus personne n'aurait à poireauter trois heures aux urgences, marmonne la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Il est hors que question que cet idiot l'approche à nouveau.

Elle continue de darder sur lui un regard rancunier, et le petit homme tourne un visage incertain vers le chevalier. S'il la trouve effrayante, c'est tant mieux. June n'a qu'une patience limitée avec les empotés, et rares sont les personnes qui ont le courage de la contrarier.

Heureusement pour le médecin, ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée chaotique de trois hommes. Avec un sursaut, la jeune rousse réalise que ce sont quelques-uns des cavaliers qui ont quitté le groupe après avoir vu la fumée. L'un d'entre eux, un véritable colosse au crâne rasé, semble blessé à la jambe. En effet, un bandage imbibé de sang est enroulé autour de sa cuisse droite, et il est soutenu par un de ses compagnons. Dès qu'il les voit, l'homme à la cape rouge se précipite vers eux en poussant une exclamation. Son visage est tordu par l'inquiétude, et c'est à peine s'il prête attention au troisième chevalier. June le reconnaît aussitôt, parce qu'elle a passé une bonne partie du trajet à chevaucher avec lui.

Dans ses bras se trouve une jeune femme blonde en sale état, et il crie quelque chose au médecin. Avec effarement, June voit du sang goutter sur le sol en pierre.

Si jamais elle a eu un doute, cette fois c'est clair, le 21ème siècle n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

_Bienvenue au Moyen Âge_.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Bon que dire, j'attends vos avis avec impatience et… appréhension. Surtout par rapport au POV de June. J'espère qu'il se différencie suffisamment de celui d'Elena (attendez, je me suis fait des fiches personnage et tout !), et que vous lui trouverez donc une personnalité unique. J'imagine June plus froide et plus réservée qu'Elena, avec moins tendance à paniquer. De plus, elle ne considère pas leur atterrissage au Moyen Age de la même façon qu'Elena, et leurs adaptations seront donc différentes. Bref, s'il vous plaît, vos avis, vos avis !_

_A part ça, je sais que leur arrivée au Moyen Age est un peu longue (elle s'étend encore sur un chapitre et ensuite ça s'accélère), mais j'avais plusieurs choses importantes à installer. J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas ! Et que la petite tentative de communication entre Elena et les chevaliers vous a plu. Il était vraiment temps ;-)_

_Donc voilà, bisous et à bientôt ! _


	5. Le choc des cultures

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Bon euh… je me sens obligée de vous présenter ms excuses, parce que jusque-là j'avais pris l'habitude de poster tous les dimanches, et cette fois je me suis loupée. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu une semaine assez mouvementée et j'ai été très fatiguée (et la fatigue est décidément le pire ennemi de l'écriture !). Mais voilà, avec un peu de retard, je poste le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que certains passages ont été très amusants à écrire !_

_En tout cas, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Pour les inscrits, merci à Adelys et Momotte. Et pour les gentils « anonymes » :_

_Plume : Comment ça, tu savais que je n'allais pas te dévoiler les couples ? Moi qui croyait être pleine de surprises ;-) Ah ah, si j'avais été à la place d'Elena, j'aurais réagi pareil devant le lit, mais en tant qu'auteur, je bave. Se faire Gauvain et Lancelot en tandem, le rêve ! Contente que tu aies apprécié June. On la verra un peu plus dans ce chapitre. L'idée que la jeune femme blonde serait une Yseult est une supposition intéressante… maintenant, à voir si elle se révélera juste. Faire une révolution hygiénique et féministe, June en serait bien capable, mais… elle a quand même intérêt à faire attention si elle ne veut pas se retrouver au bûcher et traitée de sorcière ! En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Et si tu trouvais Elena en grande forme dans le chapitre précédent, tu risques de t'amuser avec celui-là ^^_

_Ruby : Et bam, comment passer pour une débutante ! Tu me crois si je te dis que je savais pour l'Antiquité et que je prévoyais d'inclure ça dans ce chapitre ? Non ? Mais si, si, je t'assure ! Tu es définitivement une lectrice très attentive, un peu à mes dépens cette fois, mais c'est appréciable =) Par contre, pour le reste, tes neuf ans d'études d'histoire me seront utiles. Tu pourras m'aider à corriger ce qui paraîtra trop gros __J__ Bonne analyse de June. C'est une fille intelligente, qui n'a pas peur de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. A côté de ça, elle n'est pas franchement commode. Pauvre Elena. Elle est complètement paumée, et tu verras dans ce chapitre que ce n'est pas fini. Je t'avoue que je m'amuse bien avec ce personnage, et que le tire du chapitre lui est tout particulièrement dédié. Sur un tout autre sujet, j'ai une sainte horreur des Mary-Sue. En plus, je lis surtout dans des fandoms où il y en a à profusion (le Seigneur des Anneaux par exemple). Et le truc que je ne comprends pas avec toutes ces fics, c'est comment on peut se priver d'écrire sur toutes les difficultés de base, comme l'adaptation au monde ou à l'époque où les personnages atterrissent. Je trouve que c'est l'une des parties les plus amusantes. Il y a vraiment de quoi faire des situations cocasses, tout en restant réaliste. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je parierai sur une trentaine. J'ai plusieurs choses à installer, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a vraiment de quoi faire avec leur arrivée à cette époque. Pour la question au sujet du film (enfin de quand la fic s'arrêtera), je ne peux honnêtement pas te répondre. Enfin, je connais la réponse, mais je ne peux pas te la donner ^^ Oh et, j'ai eu un bon fou rire pour le « ballet dans le cul ». Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, c'est corrigé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Le choc des cultures**_

Une telle scène ne devrait pas la surprendre.

Après tout, June vient de faire un bond dans le passé de plus de mille ans. Ici, au Moyen Âge, meurtres et massacres sont monnaie courante, et elle en a bien conscience, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'observer la pauvre femme blessée d'un air effaré. Pourtant, June est loin d'être impressionnable. Elle vient d'achever une année de prépa en médecine, et du sang, elle en a vu. Mais comme elle est en train de s'en apercevoir, il y a tout un monde entre ce qui se trouve devant ses yeux et des cadavres d'animaux. Rien ne l'a préparée à cela.

Le chevalier dépose la pauvre femme sur un des lits, et le médecin se précipite vers elle, suivi de l'homme à la cape rouge et des deux colosses. En les voyant tous les cinq penchés au-dessus de la blessée, June pousse une exclamation consternée.

_Mais poussez-vous de là, bande d'imbéciles ! Elle a besoin d'air, et vous allez la faire crever d'une septicémie si vous ne faites pas au moins l'effort de vous laver les mains !_

Trop tard ; le médecin a déjà commencé à déboutonner la robe ensanglantée de la femme, et June remarque qu'un poignard est planté jusqu'à la garde dans son abdomen. Des doigts aux ongles sales viennent se poser sur la plaie, ce qui lui tire un gémissement. Ce type-là est véritablement incompétent, même pour un médecin du Moyen Âge. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, June regarde le petit homme empoigner le manche du poignard et l'arracher d'un coup sec. L'effet est radical, la femme blessée reprend aussitôt conscience en poussant des hurlements de douleur.

Un flot de sang ruisselle du lit jusque sur le sol, et il devient clair que le risque de mort par septicémie vient d'être remplacé par… le risque de mort par hémorragie.

- Arrêtez ça ! s'écrie June en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Toutefois, le pire est encore à venir. Sur un ordre du médecin, l'homme à la cape rouge ouvre le tiroir d'une table de chevet et en sort un large récipient en métal rouillé. La jeune fille manque de défaillir en apercevant les objets qu'il contient ; des scalpels, des bistouris, des cautères, et encore tout un tas d'ustensiles étranges et parfois tranchants qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Tous sont faits de bronze, tous sont dans un état lamentable et recouverts de sang séché, mais surtout, tous s'apparentent plus à des instruments de torture qu'à des outils chirurgicaux.

En son âme et conscience, June ne peut laisser cette femme entre les mains de ce charlatan.

Alors qu'elle tente de descendre de son lit, la jeune fille est douloureusement rappelée à l'ordre par sa cheville, et malgré sa bonne volonté, elle ne peut que s'effondrer sur le matelas. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle sera de toute façon incapable de marcher jusqu'à la blessée. Ou du moins, pas sans s'étaler de tout son long à mi-parcours.

Soudain, l'homme à la cape rouge apparaît à ses côtés, lui bloquant la vue sur la scène macabre qui ne se déroule qu'à quelques pas. Il tient un verre d'eau dans l'une de ses mains, et June ne trouve pas la force de protester lorsqu'il l'amène à ses lèvres. Anormalement complaisante, la jeune fille se contente d'ouvrir la bouche en silence. Des gémissements de douleur lui parviennent aux oreilles, et June sait qu'il est trop tard pour intervenir. De toute façon, que pourrait-elle bien faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils la comprenaient. Tout lui murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, le chevalier l'aide à se rallonger.

Brusquement, la jeune fille a l'étrange impression d'être anesthésiée. En l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, elle passe de l'état « tendue comme un ressort » à celui « d'insomniaque épuisée ». Ses paupières lui semblent lourdes, très lourdes, et son corps est désormais fait de plomb.

_J'hallucine, il m'a droguée._

Quelque part au loin, June entend crier le mot « Artorius ».

_Artorius ? Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose_…

Mais vraiment, réfléchir à travers le brouillard de son esprit lui paraît bien trop compliqué.

_Je verrais ça plus tard, parce que là, il faut vraiment que je… que je…_

Et elle s'endort.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque June reprend connaissance, l'infirmerie est silencieuse. Toutefois, en regardant autour d'elle d'un air groggy, la jeune fille réalise qu'elle n'est pas seule. Le chevalier blessé est étendu sur un lit près du sien, assoupi, tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce, la femme poignardée gît sur le dos. Aussitôt, June se redresse sur les coudes, avec l'intention d'aller vérifier si la blessée a survécu aux « soins médicaux », mais elle s'aperçoit que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en repoussant les couvertures. Elle ne s'est pourtant pas endormie vêtue de cette robe en laine informe, si ? Et _ça_, c'est une attelle à son pied ? Bon, l'instrument est de fortune, mais June doit admettre que la confection est plutôt ingénieuse. Un long morceau de bois maintient sa cheville grâce à une cordelette enroulée en spirales de son pied jusqu'à son mollet, et le tout est relié à une semelle en cuir. Il lui faudra encore plusieurs jours de repos pour pouvoir marcher correctement, mais l'attelle devrait lui permettre de se déplacer sur de courtes distances. Malgré cela, la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de bouillonner.

_Et dire que ce boucher a profité de mon sommeil pour poser ses sales pattes sur moi !_

June déteste l'idée d'avoir été déshabillée par un inconnu.

Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, la jeune fille descend précautionneusement de son matelas. Après avoir aligné quelques pas maladroits et douloureux, elle parvient à atteindre le lit sur lequel se trouve la femme blessée. June a dû mal à croire qu'elle ait pu survivre à une telle opération et veut en avoir le cœur net.

Cependant, la jeune fille se montre peut-être médisante parce qu'au lieu du cadavre qu'elle s'attend à découvrir, c'est une jeune femme inconsciente mais bien vivante qui se trouve sous ses yeux. Délicatement, June soulève l'épaisse couverture en laine et examine l'endroit où se trouvait le poignard. La plaie est désormais recouverte d'une compresse, qui a été imbibé dans une sorte d'onguent probablement considéré comme antiseptique. June doute qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose qu'un mélange de diverses infusions de plantes. Maintenant qu'elle a l'occasion d'examiner la femme d'un peu plus près, la jeune fille réalise que sa blessure paraissait plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Le poignard a traversé la chair sans toucher d'organe vital, et si la blessée ne développe pas d'infection, elle a toutes les chances de s'en sortir.

_J'en connais une qui l'a échappée belle._

- Toi, tu peux remercier ta bonne étoile, ajoute-t-elle à voix haute.

C'est alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et que deux personnes font irruption dans la pièce. Sursautant, June fait volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le médecin et le chevalier qui a amené la femme à l'infirmerie. L'homme en toge fait de grands gestes exaspérés, et la jeune fille en conclut qu'elle devrait se trouver au lit plutôt que debout à côté de la blessée. Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'approche pour la saisir par le bras, son regard glacial l'arrête aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

C'est plus fort qu'elle, June ne peut vraiment pas le sentir. Et lorsqu'elle a quelqu'un dans le nez, mieux vaut que ce quelqu'un reste à bonne distance.

Ignorant son regard noir, le chevalier désamorce la situation en la soulevant dans ses bras.

_Ne me demandez pas la permission, c'est inutile_, pense-t-elle avec mauvaise grâce.

- Je peux savoir où vous m'emmenez ?

Bien sûr, June ne s'attend pas à une réponse, mais malgré toute sa fascination pour cette époque, être trimballée de tous les côtés commence à sérieusement l'agacer.

_Je suppose que ça veut dire_ _non._

* * *

C'est une appétissante odeur de nourriture qui la réveille. Enfin, aussi appétissante que toute odeur du Moyen Âge peut l'être.

Elena cligne des yeux, et son estomac se met à gargouiller bruyamment. Un rire sonore résonne au-dessus d'elle, ce qui lui tire un soupir exaspéré. Contrairement à son dernier réveil, la jeune fille se souvient parfaitement de l'endroit où elle se trouve, et de ce fait, elle n'est presque pas surprise de trouver Blondin-Gauvain penché au-dessus d'elle. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêche pas de pousser une exclamation consternée en réalisant qu'elle ne porte que ses sous-vêtements.

_Bas-les-pattes, mon vieux, si tu ne veux pas que je te soulage du poids de tes attributs ! _pense-t-elle en remontant la couverture sur sa poitrine.

Toutefois, le chevalier se contente de déposer un vêtement en laine rugueuse sur le lit, avant de lui tourner le dos. Après lui avoir jeté un regard méfiant, la jeune fille se redresse sur les coudes et examine le… la _robe_ ? C'est une robe, _ça_ ? Et si elle a bien tout compris, elle est censée la mettre ? Elena pousse un gémissement en observant les épaisses coutures et le tissu rêche. Avant même de l'avoir enfilé, la jeune fille sait déjà qu'elle va passer la journée à se gratter furieusement, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Il lui faut suivre le mouvement pour rester en vie.

_Qui sait si ces pseudos-chevaliers n'ont pas l'intention de me sacrifier pour les besoins de leur fichu jeu de rôle ? _

À moins bien sûr qu'elle ne serve d'offrande sur l'autel de la sacro-sainte quête du Graal. Ou quelque chose dans ce gout-là.

Sans un mot, mais en veillant bien à ce que Gauvain garde le dos tourné, Elena se glisse dans la robe. Étant donné qu'elle n'est pas encore descendue du lit, oui parce qu'il est hors de question d'éloigner son corps de la couverture tant qu'il ne sera pas entièrement vêtu, l'habillage tourne quelque peu à l'épreuve de force. Finalement, après maintes luttes et combats acharnés, Elena est affublée de l'horrible sac à patates. Désormais, la question est ; comment va-t-elle pouvoir se déplacer correctement dans cette atrocité ? Le col baille abominablement, à tel point que la jeune fille est obligée de le plaquer contre sa poitrine.

Soit la robe est trop large d'au moins trois tailles, soit Elena n'a pas encore saisi toutes les subtilités de l'habillement au Moyen Âge.

_Ouah, terrassée par une robe. C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu réussir l'exploit de survivre plus d'une minute dans cet endroit._

Lorsque le chevalier risque un regard en arrière, la jeune fille hausse les épaules d'un air impuissant. Il doit mesurer l'ampleur de son désespoir, parce que lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se glisse derrière elle et se met à lacer les liens de sa robe. Ah voici donc le mystère résolu.

Elena sursaute lorsque des mains froides viennent effleurer la peau de son dos.

_Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en profiter pour me tripoter._

Mais elle n'a pas le courage de formuler cette pensée à voix haute. De toute façon, la jeune fille est probablement mauvaise langue, parce que l'homme s'empresse de gentiment lui tendre un bol de porridge et une petite cuillère. Commence alors son petit-déjeuner maladroit, qui se déroule dans un silence de mort. Blondin-Gauvain l'observe attentivement, et Elena peut lire la curiosité dans ses yeux. La jeune fille aurait préféré qu'il regarde ailleurs, parce qu'elle se sent détaillée comme un canasson à une vente aux enchères. Ou comme un poulet mort par le rôtisseur. L'adolescente s'empresse d'engloutir le porridge, qui à son goût manque cruellement de sucre, et lorsque le bol est vide, Gauvain lui fait signe de le suivre.

- Vous allez encore me balader à travers tout le fort, n'est-ce pas ? interroge Elena d'une voix lasse. Est-ce qu'au moins on pourrait faire un arrêt par les toilettes ? Il faut vraiment que je fasse pipi, et tant qu'on y est, je ne cracherais pas sur une bonne douche.

En effet, ce ne serait pas du luxe. Elle commence vraiment à empester.

À nouveau saisie par le bras et traînée comme un chien en laisse, Elena se laisse les guider à travers les couloirs de l'austère construction. Chacun de ses pas l'enfoncent un peu plus dans le fort, et les passages semblent se rétrécir graduellement. La jeune fille prend une profonde inspiration ; la sensation d'étouffement devient presque paralysante, mais l'instant est mal choisi pour une crise de panique. Il y a une sortie. Elle ne peut pas rester enfermer dans cet endroit.

En tout cas, l'adolescente l'espère de toutes ses forces.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blondin-Gauvain la remet à deux femmes elles-aussi vêtues de robes sac à patates. Elena n'en est pas ravie ; son blondinet de chevalier ne lui a fait aucun mal et elle commençait à s'habituer à sa présence.

_Tout doux, ma grande, c'est encore un peu tôt pour le syndrome de Stockholm._

Les deux femmes la conduisent dans une vaste pièce vraiment… comment dire… malodorante ? Infecte ? Répugnante ? Les trois à la fois ? L'odeur ne laisse planer aucun doute sur son utilité et vraiment, Elena se sent constipée à la simple idée de devoir y circuler. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que sa rencontre avec les latrines du Moyen Âge est un véritable… choc. Sans être spécialement précieuse, la jeune fille est habituée aux installations et au confort modernes. Ce long bloc de pierre percé à intervalles réguliers de simples trous ne lui évoque que vaguement les toilettes du 21ème siècle. Malgré la propreté étonnante, bien que relative, de ces latrines, la jeune fille est consternée par le manque d'intimité. D'un trou à un autre il n'y a aucune séparation. L'image déstabilisante d'un groupe de personnes échangeant des banalités en faisant leurs besoins lui traverse l'esprit.

_Sympathique moyen de resserrer les liens entre collègues, on y pense pas assez_, sourit-elle en réprimant un petit rire.

Toutefois, la situation lui paraît bien moins amusante lorsqu'elle est fermement poussée vers ces fameux trous. La jeune fille aurait volontiers protesté, mais la pause pipi devient un besoin urgent. Et c'est donc en se pinçant le nez qu'elle se soulage pour la première fois dans des latrines moyenâgeuses, et sous les yeux de deux inconnues, s'il vous plaît ! D'ailleurs, le grand bruit que vous entendez, c'est son amour-propre qui vient de faire une chute vertigineuse et de s'écraser sur le sol. En cherchant du papier toilettes, son regard tombe sur une éponge humide, et Elena renonce très vite à s'essuyer. Le « papier » collectif et recyclable, très peu pour elle.

On lui tend un peigne en ivoire, et Elena s'emploie à démêler ses longs cheveux bruns. Après trois jours sans aucun soin, une ribambelle de nœuds s'y est accumulée, et les deux femmes se lassent très vite d'attendre qu'ils soient démêlés. Le peigne lui est arraché des mains, et cela marque la fin de sa rencontre traumatisante avec les commodités moyenâgeuses. La jeune fille est poussée dans le couloir, et c'est presque en défaillant de soulagement qu'elle s'aperçoit que Blondin-Gauvain l'a attendue devant la porte.

_Hallelujah ! L'épreuve est terminée !_

S'il n'y avait pas ce poignard à sa ceinture, Elena aurait presque pu lui sauter dans les bras. Le chevalier doit avoir perçu son malaise, parce qu'il lui tapote gentiment l'épaule. Et encore une fois, la dernière fois espère-t-elle, la jeune fille est conduite vers une nouvelle pièce. C'est à se demander combien de kilomètres elle a parcouru dans ce fichu fort. Ici tout se ressemble, et pourtant, Elena commence à discerner quelques changements. Les murs se couvrent de tapisseries et de peintures soignées, et elle a l'impression d'être passé du motel bas de gamme à l'hôtel quatre étoiles. Les quartiers deviennent luxueux, comme la jeune fille le constate avec crainte. Où l'emmène-t-on ?

La réponse se trouve derrière cette magnifique porte en acajou ; dans une vaste salle où le plafond est soutenu par de larges piliers. Les chevaliers discutent autour d'une table, et ils marquent une pause en les voyant entrer. Cependant, Elena n'en a que faire, elle n'a d'yeux que pour la fine silhouette installée sur une chaise en bois. Avec un cri de joie, la jeune fille se précipite vers June.

Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire son soulagement. Enfin elle n'est plus seule, enfin elle a retrouvé sa compagne de galère. Ensemble, les deux filles trouveront une solution. June est si intelligente, elle aura forcément une idée. Peut-être qu'il leur faudra chercher dans des bouquins, ou peut-être qu'elles devront trouver le moyen de communiquer avec les autres, mais peu importe, Elena sait qu'elle va rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa famille. Bientôt, la jeune fille pourra se coucher dans un bon lit douillet, se glisser dans des vêtements confortables et surtout, oublier ces horribles latrines. Bientôt, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Peut-être même qu'elles en riront !

La jeune fille se jette au cou de June, qui a un mouvement de recul. Cette dernière ne semble pas vraiment habituée à ce genre d'effusion, mais Elena s'en fiche. Actuellement, June est sa bouée de sauvetage, et rien ne saurait la convaincre de la lâcher. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle consent enfin à la libérer de son étreinte, l'adolescente lui saisit fermement la main. Et c'est à peu près à cet instant qu'elle remarque quelque chose d'étrange, peut-être même encore plus étrange que tout ce qu'elle a vu jusqu'ici ; une somptueuse table ronde occupe le centre de la salle et une bonne partie de son espace. Son bois est lisse, brillant, et finement ouvragé. Les artistes qui l'ont fabriquée, oui les _artistes_, ont fait un travail splendide. Elena la contemple, fascinée et horrifiée, _surtout_ horrifiée, et la réalité la frappe comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Non, non, non, marmonne-t-elle avec abasourdissement.

_Si, si, si_, lui rétorque une petite voix perfide. _Rends-toi à l'évidence, idiote, tu as atterri à l'époque du Roi Arthur, et en prime, tu as même droit à ses petits copains les chevaliers. Dis coucou à la Table Ronde._

Ignorant le petit cri consterné de June, Elena se précipite vers la… Table Ronde. Pour l'atteindre, elle n'hésite à pousser Gentil-Polyglotte sur le côté et manque de s'avachir sur la surface polie. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, la jeune fille fait courir ses doigts sur le bois mat. À chaque place, un nom et un petit animal, peut-être un emblème, sont élégamment gravés. Elle parvient à en lire certains, seulement certains parce que la table est _vraiment _grande, comme « Perceval », « Galaad », « Agravain », « Dagonet » et « Lamorak ». Elena se met à rire hystériquement, et tout le monde semble penser qu'elle est folle, mais qu'importe ?

Elle se trouve en compagnie de personnes qui ne sont mêmes pas censées exister, à une époque qui n'est pas la sienne. Cela lui donne bien le droit de péter les plombs, non ? Après tout, ce n'est pas du tout comme si la jeune fille n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle. Et c'est bien connu, le Moyen Âge est une période accueillante et chaleureuse, alors il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Lentement, son rire se tarit et laisse place à des larmes à peine contenues.

Et pourquoi, _pourquoi,_ June a-t-elle l'air fasciné par les évènements ?

- Je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, et ses paroles ne s'adressent à personne en particulier.

Vraiment, la situation est catastrophique.

* * *

Vraiment, la situation est captivante.

Bien sûr, elle est aussi inquiétante, et Elena a complètement perdu les pédales. Sous le regard de June, celle-ci s'est presque jetée sur la Table Ronde, a éclaté d'un rire effrayant, et a finalement fondu en larmes. Les chevaliers semblent ne pas en mener large, et la jeune rousse devine qu'ils ont rarement affaire à des adolescentes effondrées. Elena pleure à gros bouillons et June a envie de faire un pas vers elle, parce qu'il lui est difficile de rester insensible face à un tel désespoir, mais elle ne sait pas comment faire. La jeune fille n'a jamais vraiment été douée avec les gens et en réalité, la plupart du temps les crises de larmes l'agacent furieusement. Cette fois pourtant, June peut comprendre la réaction d'Elena.

L'homme à la cape rouge, ou plutôt Arthur, le grand Arthur, saisit Elena par les épaules et la pousse gentiment vers la jeune rousse. Il la regarde d'un air plein d'espoir, et June comprend qu'il espère qu'elle saura la calmer. Seulement voilà, elle se sent tout aussi perdue que lui. De leur côté, les autres chevaliers se sont agités, et l'un d'entre eux pointe un doigt accusateur en direction d'Elena. Qui que ce soit, il n'a pas apprécié la réaction de cette dernière. June le fusille du regard avant de se tourner vers leur chef.

- Pax ? offre-t-elle.

C'est l'un des rares mots de Latin qu'elle connaît, avec _Carpe Diem _et autres banalités.

Elle obtient l'effet escompté ; l'atmosphère se détend aussitôt, et plusieurs chevaliers se mettent à lui sourire. Arthur secoue la tête d'un air amusé tandis qu'un des chevaliers, le discourtois pour être plus précise, la regarde d'un air appréciateur. Toutefois, la jeune fille l'ignore royalement. Il n'a aucune chance d'attirer son attention, mis à part peut-être en se mettant à faire le poirier ou en imitant le singe. Et encore. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré son commentaire grossier.

Après avoir tapoté l'épaule d'Elena, le Romain lance un regard éloquent à June et va rejoindre ses chevaliers.

_Je suppose que c'est le genre de regard qui en langage universel signifie « Débrouille-toi, ma grande »._

- Calme-toi, Elena, lui chuchote-t-elle avec empressement. Jusqu'ici, ils se sont comportés de façon correcte avec nous, mais il vaut mieux éviter de les contrarier. Tu sais où nous nous trouvons, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre fille continue de sangloter, et June pousse un soupir exaspéré. Elle ne possède qu'une patience limitée, et il lui faut absolument faire comprendre l'enjeu de la situation à Elena.

- Mais maîtrise-toi un peu, bon sang ! Nous devons rester dans les bonnes grâces de ces types. Si jamais ils décident qu'ils en ont assez de nous, va savoir ce qu'ils pourraient faire ! Nous ne sommes plus en 2014, ils ne se contenteront pas de nous rendre à nos parents. Au pire, ils se serviront de nos carcasses comme tapis de bain, et au mieux, ils nous jetteront dehors, ce qui revient plus ou moins au même. Sans ressource et sans aide, nous ne survivrons jamais !

Ses paroles n'ont aucun effet sur Elena, qui semble avoir perdu pied, et June se lève de sa chaise en grimaçant. Malgré l'attelle en bois, sa cheville lui fait un mal de chien. Tant pis, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Saisissant l'adolescente par les épaules, June se met à la secouer comme un prunier. Enfin, Elena paraît revenir à la réalité.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'on ne se trouve pas au Moyen Âge et que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, plaide-t-elle en la dévisageant de ses grands yeux bruns humides.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais nous ne nous trouvons pas au Moyen Âge.

- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer !

- Non, je t'assure, nous ne sommes pas au Moyen Âge.

Elena hausse les sourcils d'un air interloqué, et June prend une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre :

- D'accord, ne panique pas, mais l'époque où nous nous trouvons s'appelle l'Antiquité.

- L'Antiquité ? Comment ça l'Antiquité ? Tu parles de l'Antiquité qui se trouve _avant _le Moyen Âge ? Cette Antiquité-là ?

Elena s'est exprimée en criant, et toutes les têtes se tournent vers elles. En jurant à voix basse, la jeune rousse raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules.

- Oui, cette Antiquité-là. Après réflexion, je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous nous trouvons quelque part entre le début du deuxième siècle et la fin du cinquième siècle après Jésus-Christ. De toute façon, il est impossible que l'année 476 ait été dépassée.

L'autre fille la dévisage sans comprendre, et June a la brève impression de tenter d'expliquer l'histoire de leur monde à un poisson rouge, tant cette dernière semble déconnectée.

- L'année 476 marque le début du Moyen Âge. D'accord, aucune importance, oublie ça, soupire la jeune rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai amassé quelques connaissances sur cette époque au cours de mes lectures. Pas autant que sur le Moyen Âge, mais ça devrait déjà pouvoir nous être utile.

- Et… et les chevaliers ? Et la Table Ronde ? balbutie Elena.

Le regard de June s'illumine, et elle répond avec enthousiasme :

- Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Arthur a bien existé, les historiens le savent, mais il n'est pas censé avoir vécu à cette époque. Quant aux chevaliers de Table Ronde, c'est carrément incompréhensible ! Ils ne sont qu'un mythe écrit par un poète normand, et pourtant… Ils sont bien là. Tu réalises ce qu'on vient de découvrir ?

- Euh…

- C'est une information capitale qui révolutionnerait tout notre savoir sur l'Antiquité ! poursuit la jeune rousse avec fébrilité. Des tas d'historiens se sont intéressés à ces fameux chevaliers, mais jamais personne n'a pu le prouver leur existence. Et c'est sans doute dû au fait qu'on cherchait du mauvais côté. Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde sont censés se battre pour les Bretons, pas pour les Romains. En résumé, nous venons de faire une découverte monumentale. C'est génial, non ?

June s'interrompt, à bout de souffle, et s'aperçoit que son interlocutrice la dévisage comme si elle était folle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'emporte Elena. Nous risquons de finir en cure-dents pour chevaliers, et tu trouves ça génial ?

Nerveusement, June jette un regard aux hommes, mais ils ne leur prêtent aucune attention, bien trop absorbés par leur conversation. En tendant l'oreille, la jeune rousse parvient à surprendre les mots « Merlinus » et « Britannia ». Incroyable. Voilà que Merlin vient de faire son apparition. Pourtant, à en juger par les têtes qui se tournent régulièrement dans leur direction, June jurerait qu'ils sont en train de parler d'elles.

_Ça n'a pas de sens ! Quel pourrait bien être le rapport entre Merlin et nous ?_

À moins que…

_Le grand type barbu avec les symboles bleus ! Nous avons croisé Merlin !_

Brusquement, tout devient clair dans l'esprit de June.

En réalité, la situation est très simple. Elles ont atterri vers la fin de l'Antiquité, un peu avant la chute de l'Empire Romain. June l'a compris après son réveil à l'infirmerie et n'en revient toujours pas de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Si les deux filles se trouvaient au Moyen Âge, il n'y aurait pas une seule tête coiffée d'un casque romain au Mur d'Hadrien. Quant au Roi Arthur, qui visiblement a oubli d'être roi, il n'est pas si improbable de le trouver se battant aux côtés des envahisseurs. Après tout, il est réputé pour être mi-romain mi-breton. Toutefois, si la réalité ressemble un tant soit peu à la légende, June se demande comment il finira par se retrouver à la tête de la nation celte. Mais peut-être que ce ne sera jamais le cas, tout comme Merlin ne sera peut-être jamais son allié, ce qui va à l'encontre de tous les écrits sur le mythe arthurien. Pire digression encore, la jeune fille est sidérée de constater que les chevaliers de la Table Ronde sont au service des Romains. Cela lui paraît inexplicable, et incroyablement passionnant.

Tant de questions, si peu de réponses.

June est impatiente de les découvrir. Elena ne voit-elle pas à quel point tout cela est fascinant ?

Non, définitivement, non. Cette dernière semble terrifiée, et dans une certaine mesure, la jeune rousse l'est aussi. L'Antiquité est une période captivante, mais tout comme le Moyen Âge, elle est hostile et dangereuse. Et June l'a bien dit à Elena, sans aide, elles n'ont aucune chance de survivre.

_Espérons que nos chevaliers sont aussi nobles que le disent les légendes._

Ces derniers semblent avoir fini de discuter. Toutes les têtes sont tournées dans leur direction, et June, la boule au ventre, se demande quelles sont les conclusions. Sont-elles considérées comme des amies ou des ennemies ? Après tout, les deux filles ne doivent pas être les seules à s'interroger, elles leur paraissent certainement très étranges.

- Holà, Mr. Cape Rouge revient, murmure Elena à voix basse. Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

June hausse les épaules d'un air incertain.

- Du moment qu'il ne tire pas son épée, je suppose que nous pouvons nous estimer chanceuses…

Toutefois, Arthur se contente de la faire rasseoir sur la chaise avant de s'accroupir face à elle. Circonspecte, la jeune rousse ne le quitte pas du regard tandis qu'il remonte légèrement sa robe pour examiner sa cheville. June se méfie des gens trop gentils, surtout lorsqu'ils ont glissé un somnifère dans son verre, mais bien que l'idée de le faire basculer en arrière soit tentante, elle y renonce très vite. D'abord parce qu'il serait dommage de s'en faire un ennemi maintenant, et ensuite parce que faire tomber le mythique Arthur sur les fesses lui paraît inconcevable. Tant pis, il lui faut surmonter sa réticence à se laisser toucher par un inconnu. Par-dessus le chevalier, Elena contemple la scène avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

_Souris, Elena, je crois qu'ils viennent de décider que nous ferions de très mauvais tapis de bain._

L'air satisfait de l'état de sa cheville, Arthur laisse retomber le pan de la robe et se relève. Des ordres sont distribués, et un des chevaliers, un homme a l'air glacial et terrifiant, vient prendre June dans ses bras. Il la porte sans effort mais sans douceur non plus, et la jeune rousse est presque étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas tout simplement jetée sur son épaule. Elle commence aussi à se dire qu'elle va peut-être regretter Arthur et sa courtoisie chevaleresque. De son côté, Elena est saisie par le coude par le Don Juan de service.

- Oh non, ça recommence ! se lamente celle-ci. On va encore se faire trimballer comme des marionnettes désarticulées ! J'ai des bleus partout !

June partage le sentiment.

- Ça va aller, lui souffle-t-elle.

Furtivement, la jeune rousse parvient à lui prendre la main et à la serrer doucement.

_Ne panique pas, Elena, tout va bien se passer._

Du moins, l'espère-t-elle.

Et encore une fois, à leur grande consternation, les deux filles sont séparées.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_

_J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés et que ces petits passages sympas (les latrines, les robes « sac à patates », et la découverte de la Table Ronde) vous ont autant amusé que moi. De mon côté, je dois dire que ça a été un véritable challenge d'écrire tout ce qui se passe sans dialogue (ou presque). Le prochain chapitre marquera un changement de ton dans l'histoire, parce qu'il y aura un petit bond dans le temps, et si vous voulez savoir comment les deux filles vont trouver leur place dans cette époque, ça devrait vous intéresser =)_

_Petite mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pourrais pas poster ce week-end (je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture du sixième chapitre), donc le chapitre arrivera le dimanche de la semaine d'après. Et je vous promets d'être au rendez-vous !_

_Bon, hormis ça, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! Je les attends toujours avec impatience, et quand je me démotive un peu ou que je la flemme, ce sont de véritables coups de pied aux fesses (mais dans le bon sens bien sûr !). Et moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous lire =)_

_Bisous à tous et à bientôt !_


End file.
